The King Is Still Standing!
by TheAllKnower
Summary: Volume II to my story The King Of School!
1. The Summer Trip

The King Is Still Standing chapter 1

**Welcome dear viewers, to The King Of School! Volume II, The King is Still Standing! It will pick up from the sunflower coloured summer break, remember to enjoy the read and leave actually criticism I don't want your opinion in the place where I can learn what's wrong with my chapter. And another thing! Fuck you guest for saying it's a tsukune oc replacer it is but more then that cunt, and the other one who says it's not original, most of the fanfic on Rosario vampire are tsukune ships yuri ships or placing their oc alongside him, I haven't came across 1 fucking oc replacer, so fuck off dick head. (the reason behind this outrage, is because they're guest accounts and weren't being fair with the leave a review box, I should be left for actually reviews not, here's my opinion now do what you want) chow for now.**

It's been a few days since the semester test, I ended up scoring a second high to yukari at 96, moka got an 78 and even with yukari's help kurumu got a 45, so she had to do summer school poor her. I was waiting at the bus stop, not planning on leaving school… kind of

~ ~ ~ (flash back) ~ ~ ~

"congratulations everyone passing the end semester exam! Sorry kurumu~" on queue kurumu whined "but fear not because this is a perfect occasion for the newspaper to take advantage of and go on a camp!"

"Uh!?" everyone's reaction was on cue, "it is a newspaper club's job to always research everything, that is why our goal in mind is to research, drumroll~" she paused clapping her book "To investigate the human world and its surroundings! Yay!" an anvil just dropped straight onto my day when I heard that "Sensei you can't be serious! Aren't we not allowed to leave school unless permanently!?"

"don't worry it's okay if your sensei approves… maybe" not convincing at all~.

I still can't believe I'm going back to those fear driven eyes, it gives me shivers thinking about them again "you're here early!?" I got a little jump from being called out, "oh hi moka, my your looking lovely today" she wore a light pink dress with a black jacket over that, really sealing a vampiric look "thanks~ you look awesome as well~" I wore a black t-shirt with a lion warrior from my favourite game paired with long pants with cinder art dropping down "really? I was kind of worried it wasn't going to appeal to others taste" she came to me and cupped my cheek "don't worry what others think about you, let your thoughts decide your passion" her hands are soft, like bunnies "Noooo!" my enjoyment was brought to an halt when I heard a childish scream "but I don't wanna go to the stupid human world~!" it was yukari paired with kurumu "hey, hey what's happening here?" I questioned the pair "I met yukari on my way here and she started complaining that she doesn't want to go in the end" I looked towards yukari sadden by the fact "why? Are you okay?" I went to question but kurumu responded "she's probably just wimping out because she's a scared little baby~" *plunk!* "Someone with one brain cell would never understand!" yukari threw a wash pan on her head raging as well "OH you come here short stub!"

"calm down please~" kurumu was reacting normally to yukari's retaliation while moka tried to stop It, it was going to be a chaotic ride there and back can just see it now. The bus made it before kurumu could get to yukari, "good morning~ everyone packed?" seemed nekonome was on the bus beforehand, I still can't believe I'm going back, back to those fearful eyes scared of my every move "hehe be careful kid" a shadow started to talk "you've been on a rampage through school don't want any of that anger flying into the human world, now do we~" I looked back and the shadow also had a cigar, "you sure no a lot about me?"

"how can I not? Your like a walking legend~!" his eyes glowed with omniscience presence his face never leaving shade, "better buckle up~ unless you want to be ripped in space time~" his final warning, I dared not judged. Buckling up it got others attention to replicate "yeah we go kids~ better have all your stuff, this will be last time for awhile to see the supernatural world!~" he prepped us, I knew full well but I still counted my luggage.

Lights dimmed around the tunnel has the exist glowed more brighter "here you go!~ the human world~" once the blind of the tunnel was over we opened our eyes to see a very normal world "wow we're in the human world! Look humans!" yukari was jittery to see them "yeah you'll see a lot of them this is their world!~" kurumu couldn't help responding snarky to her "I forget how beautiful the sky can be outside" yeah but it's also too bright, glad I have sunnies. "hey~ am I imagining things or did that sign say no trespassing?" kurumu questioned "hehehehe~" yeah that was the shadows response. "here we are~" we came to a halt at a patch of sunflowers going for miles "wow~ isn't this beautiful!"

"yeah it's so pretty~" everyone was amazed by the beds of flowers but I overheard a conversations "umm~ this is totally a different place then what was planned?"

"well I thought we should try stopping by this spot for a bit~ it's currently a well known spot in the human world~"

"because of the flower?" I questioned "no~" I was curious "it's more known for being a mysterious spot where one person after another has been spirted away~" I have gained knew worries for our bus driver "here~ read the local newspaper, find out more information~ that is your job has newspaper club right?~"

"ugh?"

"hey nekonome-sensei why don't we go eat out, I'll treat you to some yummy fish?"

"ugh!?" without worry nekonome-sensei left us for fish and they took the bus as well "NO wait a second?! Get back here!?" it was no use chasing after that bus, it already disappeared over the hills. "what are we going to do now~ I wanna go home~" yukari wasted no chance to begin whining "will you stop complaining we just got here! I'll give you something to really cry about if you continue!" kurumu wasted no chance to fight yukari "I don't think they'll ever learn~" *scutter, scutter* the sounds of 'scuttering' caught my attention back to the sunflowers "that's odd?"

"what's odd shiva?" moka questioned me "don't know saw something move around in the beds" I pointed to a spot near to what I saw, then there was a sound, "grrahh~" it sounded like an empty cave echoing it's pain "was that a monster growl?" some roots began growing and rows of teeth started showing "eeeAh! What is that!?" moka screamed at this green monster spruting from the flowers "I don't want to find out! Look a cabin run for that!" I instructed everyone to book it and we made it without injuries. "what in hells name that things?! Why is it in the human's world!?"

"spirting away?" moka spoke grabbing my attention "maybe there's something on the newspaper to tell us about it?"

"not a bad idea, give me a sec" I rustled around for it "here! Okay let's see, there has been a lot of recent disappearance at the okabanachou in fujmi city, it has been told in legend that a with! lives around the area and so have been rumoured to be a witches doing!?" I was reading the newspaper to bad I couldn't fully concentrate seeing everyone using me has scratching pole, clinging everywhere.

"so this spirting business is a witches doing~? So suspected of your kind to kidnap humans and do awful things to them" kurumu sometimes make we worried that she's the child in the group "I'm pretty sure your confused, I remember succubi being the hunters of the night, stealing men to rape them"

"nope pretty sure we give consent"

"no man can deny a talking blow up doll such as yourself" I didn't need to see but I know they were ripping at each other, "Will you children stop fighting for one second!" I boiled all my water "we are sent here to investigate and all you kids are doing is seeing who has a bigger ego!" I haven't yelled in a while getting them to calm down "this spirting away bullshit, I don't care if I witch is behind it but has I newspaper club it Is our duty to find the problem and solve it! Now if you won't help go take your bicker with the grass monster in the garden beds!" they let go of each other and faced my direction "sorry shiva~ we don't want to be a burden"

"yeah sorry~ I don't want you to be angry with me~" they apologised making me feel guilty "oh gees~ stop bowing just help out okay?" they gave me a nod of agreement "now I was thinking I can't learn anything else without going out there so I'll make an alone trip to investigate"

"what you can't be serious!? It's too dangerous!" yukari freaked out "along this trip I've gotten sick vibes! And even my tarot cards say this vacation is ill-fated!" she complained and now relied on her gut feeling "I've serious had enough of you yukari-chan" kurumu annoyance finally popped "all you've ever did was complain on this trip and now you're saying your tarot cards say something about ill-fated?! You are nothing but a baby hiding under a bed, just go back home yourself" kurumu finally said her hatred that's yukari has boiled up, "why you~" yukari whispered something "Why are you so stupid! I'm not afraid of anything! and I'm no baby either!" yukari launched into a angered state throwing an iron tarot "Oww~ I've been stabbed"

"it's what you deserve" I yanked it out "after you said mean things to your friend I believe you need another tarot card in head" kurumu didn't look pleased with what I said "come she couldn't have gone far, we'll find her and put a rest to the investigation for now"

In the neck of the forest a little girl is in trouble, "stupid kurumu, she'll never understand me!" yukari kicked branches has she wondered off "stupid humans, I hate them~" it seems her hatred lies deeper "I hate this human~ world~ so annoying!" witches do develop more hate for humans "why does no one care about me~" alone in the words a girl is worried about life "AHhhhhH!"

"what? Was that a scream?" it caught yukari's attention has it echoed through the woods "is sounds it came from the sunflower bed! What if?!" yukari has became worried that it is her friends "Wh-what's with this sunflower bed! This can't be happening!? Someone help!" it was a human, she was in trouble "who are you?" yukari questioned not being who she thought, "well I'm just a tourist~ are you the witch of this hill?" dread fell on yukari "tsk! Sorry my mistake I thought you were someone else, I wouldn't help some lowly human"

"No wait! Help me please, she's going to be eaten!" yukari halted "my sempai he's going to be eaten by these sunflowers!" yukari turned around and notice more, there were carnivorous plants chewing on him "please help me, this was my fault I pressure to come here~ and I don't want to lose him~!" 'was this magic? Is this the withes doing?' yukari thoughts questioned when, "foooooD~"sharpen teeth started rising from the ground "FoOOOD!~" from the ground it sprung a plant with razor teeth "Ahhhhhhh!" what is that!?" the girl questioned in fear 'what is this? Is this the reason why people are spiriting away?' yukari thoughts were quick to judge 'well I shouldn't be here, I don't want to be eaten' yukari turned away and was ready to run "Wait don't leave me here with that thing!?" the girl noticed "Please! Help me~! You're a witch right you can help! Please~!" she begged and begged, yukari just got more and more hesitant "you really are a baby" a voice shocked yukari "it seems I was right, you are only good at hiding under the bed like the child you are"

"no that's not right, your wrong~" yukari was shying away from the voices "then prove her wrong" another voice appeared with a body "shiva~?"

"prove kurumu that your not a weak cry baby hiding under the bed, show her the true strength you hold" she looked on seeing shiva stare her down, like a farther would "I believe you can do it, I always have and will continue to do so" she watched him walk past her extending his arm up holding a fist "shiva~" she had her tears in her eyes has the image of shiva disappeared into the sunflowers "Please! Witch-san save us!~" she looked at her teary eyes has the monster closed in on them "FOOoooD!"

"Iron Chariot!" a glory of light circulated from yukari has iron tarots flew in the air cutting down the plants "I am not weak! And I refuse to let anyone say otherwise!" yukari stand her ground has more sprung "Hey witch-san watch out!"

"Tarot Tornado!" the cards came right back to her and spiralled in a column shredding the plant monsters "see … not at all … weak~" yukari felt woozy falling to the ground, "don't worry I've got you" out of nowhere a man caught the falling girl "that was an impressive fight dear yukari, you definitely showed them" she was out cold, poor girl Is tired "I guess I was wrong, she isn't weak at all I should apologise for saying awful things" kurumu approached holding her hat "you can do that when she wakes up" kurumu noticed she wasn't awake and just rested the hat as measures "I'll be waiting"

"you say a witch destroyed the plants?"

"yes ma-lady, the guards that were intrusted to guard the sunflowers we're destroyed by her magic"

"well, it's been long since I meet another witch, we must welcome her she is of the same blood"


	2. A broken meet up

The King Is Still Standing chapter 2

"How is she?" I questioned moka who cradle yukari under some shade "she still hasn't woken up but she seems to resting off her exhaustion from the fight, so okay I guess" a very vague answer, but I'll take it "I really worried about her now~" kurumu stared off at a tarot card "I am very surprised that she had such power to take on these monsters but why would she be so scared of the human world~?" kurumu questioned the relevance not knowing full well "*sigh* kurumu one can be immensely strong and still carry fears just look at me! I'm this terrifying demon with power to destroy mountains but I shutter away at the single sight of scared eyes, it hurts me deep down making me feel weak" I gripped my chest remembering horrors of this human world "I know" there was a hand on my shoulder "I know you've lived in pain to peoples fear you are probably the closest here to yukari anyway" her warm hand has always been a pleasure to hold onto, "umm excuse me~" a new voice interrupted "how is witch-san doing?"

"oh you are the guys she saved right? Her name is yukari, and she's doing well" the walked their way over crouching in front of her "is yukari-chan the witch that lives around this area?"

"well if that was true she'll be your murder, seeing those monsters back there were that of witches magic"

"your serious!" they were startled by this "however this isn't her magic, so she's not your murder so ease up, we are just a newspaper club doing research on this hill's mysterious properties" they seemed to settle down a little "sorry I was jumpy see we too are researching the mystery of this place for our blog, we wanted to explore a certain part called the witches ranch because it's rumoured that a witch resides there, but only recently did it become popular because of the factory that is being built in this area and since then people have gone missing" I'm already sensing a theme with this nature fighting back "see people think the factory managers have angered the witch and are calling it a divine punishment for trespassing on this land" weird of witches to be called divine, "you guys are really stupid if you blame witches without proof" a little head popped back into the living "humans can never understand witches" and she has quite the mouth already "welcome back to land of the living sleepy head, you feeling good?" kurumu tried to question her but it failed "you forgot your lasts words to her were, 'you're just a baby' and 'go home yourself'" she winced in defeat "anyway I believe this place is too dangerous even with the help of a witch I think we should get out of here"

"oh sure, do you mind taking us to this motel located in town, our sensei should be waiting there" moka asked "oh sure we can give you a ride, it might be a tight fit though~" they signalled their car as a suggestion "that would really help thanks" moka agreed to it but~ "I'm not getting in that car" I disagreed with the idea "why not shiva-kun?" kurumu questioned "I hate tight spaces~" I got queasy at the idea "don't worry it'll be a short trip, besides 'I'll give you a reward for enduring it~'" she gave me a seductive look on the last part "please don't act so sexual around me, you're making me embarrassed" I was blushing hard "hehehe~ you can't handle confident woman can you shiva?" my redness just got worse with annoyance "come on! They're going to leave us If you don't hurry!" she skipped along forcing me one option, endurance~.

"thanks again!"

"no problem! I hope we can see yukari-chan again!" we said our goodbyes to the lovely humans has they took off "I'm finally free~!" I gave a long needed stretch "I beg to all things living and dead that I never go into tight spaces again!" I was joyful for my freedom "I would be careful when wishing for things, during our honeymoon you might want the opposite~" kurumu came up to me with weird ideas "*chu~* there's your reward for enduring~" she passionately kissed me on my check with a light blush "uhh~ yeah, It was nothing~" my checks were brighter then hers and someone fumed of jealousy, moka's faced reeked of it "come on! The motel is this way!" she kind of scares me like this. We walked for some time and I can hear whispering form everywhere, "hey dude, did you notice the hotties over there?"

"yeah the super cute one with perfect hair and style and the other one with enormous tits and her skin looks so smooth" great more glory whores for womanly looks, "This is awesome! I can't believe that I could meet someone so beautiful!"

"owi!"

"Ouch!" me and yukari were shoved aside from the trampling "great now we're never going to get to the hotel~" I was annoyed by the attention those two bring with themselves "ummm excuse me~" it seems I'm going to meet the same fate "hey if it's not rude of me to ask can you flex for us~" I turned around to see a bunch of woman glorying their eyes all over me "umm what was that~" I was embarrasses to hear a request I didn't understand "you know?~ show off your muscly figure!" I was redden in the face has some gave me examples of 'flexes' "so like this?" I raised my arms up and pulsated a U shape with them "Yes, Exactly! Another!" I cupped my hands using fingers has hooks and leaned to one side showing my right shoulder bicep "Wow! How did you get so buff~! May I touch it?" one woman just kept questing me but she just went on without me answering "well I don't remember how I got so buff~ I just kind of woke up in pain and came to this~"

"you sound like one of those interweb-woman" I was curious and worried now "what are they?"

"they're like your companions over there busty, perfect, full of youthful givens~" she seemed to complain a lot "but if you know them they can be really nice~"

"sure what ever hunk, why don't you drop by my massage area and I'll give you a full work out for free~" this is very worrying, she was getting pushy and making me feel queasy "ohh~ ummm okay~ maybe~" her eyes were glued to me, god please someone save me, "hey darling~ why do you always attach so much attention~" kurumu was the one to act quick wrapping her arms around me, "darling!?" the woman questioned annoyed "yeah~ we came here to plan for our honeymoon~" kurumu wore the nastiest smirk, like she was preying on the weak "tsk! The hot ones are always taken, well I've had my fun, see you later hunk!" seems kurumu has a repellent on her, cause they buzzed off. "you shouldn't say such false information about me"

"why~? They were climbing all over you like a jungle gym and has a future wife and dear friend I can't let that happen" just more false information to eat up, "Stay away from me!" one minute it was quite the next a girlish scream burst along with the lights "Wow! The glass just suddenly broke!?"

"what the heck just happen!?" this is becoming a dangerous situation "okay time to go, let's go yukari!" I grabbed her and ran off only having moka and kurumu follow slowly behind. "I hate it here! I'm scared of those humans and there human world! I don't want to be here!" once we were at safe distance yukari just kept bickering "come on we are so far into the day we can't just go back now~" I eased her on "No! you don't understand! I'm just a little witch who's not meant to be here! I just want to go back home~" she was reaching the verge of tears, deeply saddening "yukari I~"

"Caw!" before I could talk crows started attacking me out of the bloom "What the hell!? Where did crows come from!?" there was a flock of them all diving from the sky "AHH! Don't come near me~ Stop it!" the were peaking everywhere getting more irritating "Okay! Enough!" a blast of energy blew them away has I stood angry by their appearance "You birds are causing me quite the trouble!" my appearance was no short of horrifying, like always the dark driven armour and abyssal eyes painted hatred toward any creature "now fly along or I will cook you into tonight meal!" I howled at the birds creating density on them some nearly fell to the floor. Once that was over I knew it wasn't truly over "Hey!? where's yukari?" moka noticed it as well, yukari has been kidnapped.

Sounds of wind and birds chirping non-stop over a metal endorse area woke our dear yukari up "huh? Where am I?" she looked around seeing the crisp air and felt cold concrete "welcome back, sorry for taking you unconscious, please believe it wasn't meant in any Ill matters" yukari looked forward to meet a tall blacked haired woman surrounded by crows "I just wanted to show you truth of this world" she spun around showing the comparison of fresh tattered clothes on a blank wall of construction "look at this city there's no wind, no water, no flowers not even a breath of earth can be felt, has a witch you know the only word for these humans is pitiful" this woman was reading yukari like she was an open book, like she knew yukari since she was young "who are you~?" yukari questioned "Oh! excuse my rudeness, I'm ruby I'm also a resident of the witch's ranch and I want to be your friend" yukari was curious by the request, "you must know by now how disgusting humans are? I've been here a long time and I watched the humans destroy everything, they destroyed the greenness of this land with their pitiful steel and pollute the blueness of the oceans with their factories, this is why humans are our enemy" ruby was appealing to yukari feint heart "those same humans, they're planning on destroying the sunflower patch along with my home" yukari started to reveal a sunflower "that is why yukari-chan, I request you to help, help fight against those vile humans and protect Our home" she placed it in her hands "so? will you help us? Dear friend yukari-chan?"

"sure~" without looking she blindly agreed with her hatred for humans "Really! Yay! Congratulation on join us! We'll be best of friends!" ruby closed her hug on yukari just delighted, "hold on one dam second!" both yukari and ruby spiked towards the edge of the wall seeing a monstrous figure spewing darkness "shiva?~ is that you?"

"yes I am shiva and I've come to tell you something important!" yukari didn't understand why he looked so angry but he was pressuring her "Why did you run off?" yukari thought she'll be yelled out more but she looked up to see an innocent face "you keep making me worried about you I nearly had a break down" she was confused, why is he so nice she then saw his arm raise up and worried again "come" she opened her eyes "come, let's go home I'm starting to hate this place as well, I just want to relax with my friends" she saw a pleasant greeting with softness behind it, she went to accept it. *Slice!* "gyak!" before her happy ending could come she saw blood explode and shiva fell "no, no yukari-chan~ humans are our enemy, no matter our monstrous they look it's just a trap to make you feel comfortable so they can betray you~" yukari turned to see a dull ruby sprouting wings like the ravens "we must kill on sight without hesitation, k?"

"SHIVA" yukari scream into total agony has shiva's body fell to the floor "now, now dear yukari~ don't look like your suffering" ruby began to talk "he might look weird but he was merely human, besides I'm going to be your friend from today onwards" ruby had a deathly glare in her eyes fixated on the 'corpse' "why would you do that~" yukari sat next to shiva crying tears for him "hmm~? What was that?"

"I said why would you do that!" yukari burst her anger "he was my friend! He cared about me and you just killed him!" ruby flinched "he could of helped! Helped with your stupid farm! Your stupid ranch! But your hatred has blind you to trust no one!" yukari also blinded by her anger said some mean filled things, "how could you~" ruby spoke weaken "how could you say mean things against your own race~? And worst to defend a human?! what is wrong with you!" this yelling anger as become a really problem. *tsh~* "will you girls shut up" yukari turned around to see a blacken body stand up "this talk of being human is really pissing me off" yukari noticed the cut was generating steam and closing "How are you standing! I sliced a vital organ! If you were human you should be dead!" ruby was confused and terrified "I thought it was obvious? I'm clearly not human!" the power I yield exploded a bit pushing her back a bit "what is this power? Humans are this strong!?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALEADY! I'M NOT HUMAN! AND NEVER COMPARE ME TO THOSE SCUM!" anger also exploded out of my mouth "yukari was right you know! I would loved to help you!" she feared my demonic stare "but you just had to push your luck and cut me! Know I'm going to put you in your place!" I stepped closer to her she got more scared "stay back! Don't you know what I am!?" she rose her wand shakily pointing it at me "I'm a proud witch! an honourable race! Nothing will stop my plans from succeeding!" she arched her wings at me "SO just drop dead!" with one swipe she missed once more "I said die!" this time she dived straight down centre, what she didn't see was shiva disappear and appear behind her "Step off"

"Ugh!-" she met his fist plant straight down into her stomach knocking her out the sky, "so long little witch"


	3. Try to understand another

The King Is Still Standing chapter 3

It hasn't been long since ruby decided to join our trip kind of worried since I spared her, feel weird. "when do you think she'll wake up?" yukari questioned mixing herbs "don't know, could be a while or could be now, time likes to play with its victims" I answered back "I don't like this, she killed my destined one and we're treating her like a guest!" kurumu hissed towards her hiding behind me "we talked about this, she's staying because of our badly I winded her and we'll question more and ask if we can help out" I could hear the pouting of disagreement "hey moka can you check if her cloth is wet, maybe I need to replace it"

"oh sure" yukari took real close precaution when mending to the girl, whose I named ruby apparently "uh~?" speak of the devil someone is waking up, "ugh!? What? Where am i!? tsk~" in a sporadic movement she pulled on her muscles causing a flinch for her stomach, "Ugh~ where am I? who are you people?" she seemed really annoyed and defensive, it was understandable. "ahem! Well let's begin introductions, I'm shiva Abaddon I arrived here today because my club decided to adventure the human world and write a report on something interesting, we are staying at the motel that was booked for us"

"no, no! I meant what are you, no human can defeat me" she responded hastily "well you are true, doubt any human is fast enough to doge those blades of yours but has I said I'm not human, I'm a demon" she was caught by surprise "I'm a vampire" moka replied "I'm a succubus, a fated one to the demon!" kurumu replied happily confident "and you know I'm a witch!" yukari with a childish attitude "we are not a very diverse group, but that's just us" she learnt more information but she looked like she didn't want to "I see that's what yukari meant when she said you'll like to help, you hate humans as well"

"well yes and no" I responded "I do in fact hate humans but that's mainly my fault" she was interested what I mean "see yukari hates them because they hunted her species down like animals, moka hates them because they treated her different, I don't know if kurumu hates them but I can say I hate them because they never saw me has anything but a freak or a monster" she listen but didn't figure it out "wait!? So are you going to help the ranch? Or what?!"

"yes I'm fully on board but is violence really the final option? I just came back from the human world and met to humans who love witches and would love to help do you think they would want to see you guys are truly violent?" apparently what I said got her angry "shut up! If you knew what those humans can do you would result to violent means!" she gripped my shoulder pressing into the wound "Hey! hey owowoowo" she immediately let go going back "that's the wound I made~"

"yeah it stings quite a bit, but it doesn't matter" I brushed it off looking care free "I want to help ruby-san save her home but I don't want to do it through violent means" I saw her face in a more relax tone this time, getting a blush, "tsk! I make no promises" so that's her final judgement, fine for now I guess.

The next day came bright and early, "here you go ruby-san breakfast, hope you don't mind fish our sensei is a bit crazy and won't eat anything else" I offered her a tray of tune salad, worried it would be distasteful. "Hey guys I'm back!" the sliding door opened up and a cheerful child pampered her way over "your back, you got the stuff alright? No hassle?" I questioned "Nope! Check this out! I went shopping to a place called a super-market! I did shopping all by myself!" she is in a really ditty mood bouncy over the place "that's awesome yukari, you've grown up quite a lot, used to be scared of this place" kurumu congratulated her first hand "I'm glad! I gave up trying to force others to understand my feelings, now I just want to better understand everyone else theirs" she really has grown up lots, I don't hear that childish pamper in her tone "it's all thanks to shiva-kun~ he gave me the idea, and now I love him even more~" she encased me in a soft tight hug, could almost feel something else press against me. "please stop this~" a quiet voice called out "please stop acting like nothing is wrong" ruby couldn't let her silence go "I tried to kill you! and yet you forgive me without worrying what I might do!?" she started yelling angered for some reason "You all disgust me!" she popped my cap "Shiva wait!?" I dashed right for her looking horrifying *grab* "I'm sorry" ruby went quiet has she was confused has to why I was hugging her "I'm sorry for making you hate me, I don't know what I did but I want to fix it" she was holding back her tears "I heard you wanted yukari to be your friend well" I parted from her see her soften face "I want to be ruby-san friend too and help her smile once more" she looked eased by my words, broken by the truth "it doesn't matter~" I heard her whisper, "my master has deep driven hate for the humans and nothing is going to make her change her actions" when she spoke it was my time to be broken by the truth, some things might be too far to catch. Night fell on us most were asleep, the ones without worries "I wonder if I'm truly in the wrong here? But I have my reasons to be angry, yet~"

"ruby-san? What's wrong?" ruby the witch was startled by yukari also being up "ahh~ it's just you, sorry to wake you"

"no need wanna talk?" yukari managed to confess her to a walk and talk, slightly waking me up "uh?~ who's walking around~?" I just noticed the two leave but something else caught my eye "AH! Kurumu? Moka?" kurumu and moka were wrapped around my arms fast asleep "mmm~ mine~" I heard moka mumble "noo~ come here~" that was kurumu, "I need to get out of this situation~".

"hey yukari where's my magu?" (magu is a term for magical item) "I can't use my magic without it, so I need it to go back to the witch's ranch" ruby had her plan set "why? You should stay a little longer, we can deal with it in the morning, remember shiva and the others want to help~"

"*sigh* I pretty sure by the morning this place will be levelled to the ground" ruby words shocked yukari "my master she isn't very forgiving natured and her original plan involves destroying the city and letting plant life thrive" yukari got more scared "one reason I accepted the idea was because my parents were killed by a human recklessly driving around" ruby began to scrunch up "I was so alone~ all I knew was hatred for them and my master just encourage the idea" she broke into tears "your lucky yukari-chan, you have friends who care about you, I'm a little jealous" she met yukari sadden gaze "I wish I could have met you guys sooner, maybe I could have had actually fun" it was one rollercoaster of pure emotions everyone was upset "goodbye yukari!" ruby bolted around the corner but ran into shiva, "where do you think your going?" she looked unhappy to see him "you'll need this" but it switched when she saw her magu "I don't know your pain anymore, but I can't let you go by yourself" shiva was the one unhappy now "I said I wanted to be friends, so I'm not going to let you run out on me" she looked devastated, she couldn't believe what is in front of her "go, we need to dress we'll catch up view bus"

"we?~" she questioned but saw the rest awake "yes we, like shiva we too want to be friends right kurumu?"

"yep!"

"guys~" she looked broken, seems someone met the real her, "okay~ I'll meet you there" she agreed to my request and it was quick movements now. We were fully dressed in our original casual attire I switched shoes more fit for running, "are you sure about this boy?~" it was the bus driver "you know what your getting yourself into?~ and you know your putting your friends lives on the line~? Right~" what is with this guy, so negative and pressurizing me "are you sure you can stop this?~ I don't think you know how deep the human's and witch's hatred goes~? Can you prevent chaos from happy?~"

"first off no smoking in the motel" he got his smirk out of that "second I'm a demon! A being of pure chaos and destruction I know I won't get away from this without some destruction" he looked on in contempt has I paused "but lastly! Don't think I won't protect my friends from anything!" I raised my fist in the area "I'm going to talk to the witch of the hill and it's up to her if she wants to trust me, or at least trust her own kind" I could feel the others staring their amazement "well said boy~ ain't the coward I was told~ hurry up, I'll be waiting~" seriously what is with this guy.

"I'm here my master, sorry for my late comings" ruby had reached the ranch little faster than what was suspect "uh yes, welcome back however I've noticed you've been defeated by mere humans?" the old witch snatched the warm can ruby was secretly holding onto "the crows told me everything! They said that during your weak moments you gave into their tempting ways!" the old witch crushed the can under the vines grip "N-no! if you heard everything then you know they aren't humans! They're monsters and they wish to help us, just on the condition it's not violently!" ruby begged the witch for her understanding "tsk! What a shame I thought I taught you well" ruby was scared on what she was hearing "don't you know that monsters are worse then human!" the witch latched a vine around ruby's neck "I've told you before countless time not to trust anyone unless they are a witch! no one unless part of our blood can ever be taken kindly!"

"master please understand! They don't mean harm! What about Yukari! she can be trusted and she says to trust them!?" ruby was being constructed by vines "I know, it's a shame to see our own kind betray us but such is life"

"bah doot da doot!" a weird noise was heard in the distance "BAH DOOT DA DOOT! BANANA BUS!" out of not where a bus rampaged the area with an odd boy hanging from the window "what is this interruption? What is a bus doing here?"

"I must say I enjoy the ride Mr bus driver"

"just come back alive~ and you can have more fun~" from the dust trail arose four students ruby knew well "It's them! They came!"

"so this is the bunch that polluted my ruby? Why have you come here? To the witch's ranch!" the old witch pulsated her aura sending strong waves from the shockwave "I think you know full well why we're here!" I stood my ground opposing the witch "I've come to discuss the safety of the witch's hill with you!" she flinched to my response "hump~ I guess my dear ruby was telling the truth!"

"Of course she would! She's an honest woman who want's the best out of everything!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY RUBY!" plants started rising from the ground creating tunnels and cracks in the fall "DON'T GO SHOWING YOUR KNOWLEDGE AROUND ME BOY! I'VE BEEN AROUND HER LONGER THEN YOU EVER WILL!" her power was surely explosive but that would be undermining her she had the entire garden bed rumbling. "you see, plant manipulation magic is my specialty this monster I've grown with all the care I can give" it finally erupted from the ground "I introduce my man eating plant!" the creatures that I last saw weren't comparable, this one had more time bred into it "go forth my creature, kill them" it lunged towards us at murderous intent "look out!" I pushed the others aside also narrowly dodging its tail strike "come on lady! We don't want to fight we just want to save this place like you, but if we fight on it will get us nowhere!" I yelled at her trying to through to her "kukuku~" I heard her laugh then the monster whipped its tail slicing my check "Shiva!" the others rushed to my side "your arrogant bastards! I won't dabble in your distasteful lies no more! Hurry up and die!" her hatred only burns brighter, blinding her more "are you so hell bent on hurting others that you can't see past the people your hurting!" I yelled at her "if you wipe humans from this city you'll not just cause pain for the entire world but it will deepen the pain ruby has for humans!" she was taken by this "I don't know ruby as much as you do! But I know that killing humans as a way to forget the past is just poison for your wounds!" I yelled my speech hoping to get her to stop, "Don't make me laugh!" she got more angry "how could you know what's best for me!? I don't remember you being there!" her face got deeper in the darkness "Trash like you can never understand the pain witches goes through! Die!" another order for the creature to attack but I didn't flinch "Stop this now! Your just hurting others for no reason!" in a blank moment ruby stepped in and sliced the plant to pieces "wh-what? Ruby?~"

"master I believe this is going to far" ruby was in shambles, tears of confusion "I know the humans are toxic weeds for the earth, but I doubt that killing more lives will solve our problem!" she broke free "thanks to shiva and his friends, I want to create a world where everyone can live in peace, from humans to monsters to the witches in between" ruby was finally a better woman *shink!* "Ruby!"

"every single one of you is a fool!, I am truly alone in this cruel world!"


	4. a witch's dream

The King Is Still Standing chapter 4

"I'm alone in this world now! My dear ruby has betrayed me! Now nothing can stop me!" her book started to shine ungodly light "you're all going to die by my hands, the city, the humans everything will be destroyed!" her anger was out of control, she was blinded by her hatred has it feed into her plant monsters, "fine you want to play rough, let's play rough!" the scar form my check healed instantly has my eyes now glowed with purple driven anger, scaring the old witch "What is this?! You're no human?! but this power is not like a monster's!?"

"aww that's the nicest thing you've said to me! I'm flattered you think I'm not a monster!" my darken armour covered my body along with my wings growing out of my back "I came here to discuss a plan that will save your range and minimise the casualties but it seems that you don't care for even your own race! SHAME ON YOU!" my explosive power erupted causing shockwaves rippling the monsters back "how can someone have so much power!?"

"HAHAHAHA! WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW?!" I wore my malicious smile laughing at her situation "It doesn't matter I have an army of ten thousand! Not even you can stop me!"

"FEELS LIKE A CHALLENGE!" I was roaring up my excitement "No please~!" a soft weaken voice caught my attention "please don't fight us master~ we can get along and have a better outcome, one that doesn't belong to violence!~" ruby still held on "the time I've spent with shiva and his friends I know that there is another way, a new hope can blossom but only if we turn away from destruction!~ please master consider before you step to far~" amazing words I would definitely be heart touched "my dear ruby~ how you've fallen" but I'm not a grump old witch "you seemed to have forgotten your enemy and your family! Don't you remember I took care of you since your were young!" she too far gone "why would you ever side with those humans!? You have become A DISGRACE!"

"STEP OFF!" with a slash I cut down a few that were charging at us "shiva~"

"SORRY RUBY! GUESS I COULDN'T KEEP MY PROMISE, I'M A REALLY BAD FRIEND BUT THE TIME FOR TALK IS OVER, DESTUCTION FALLS ON HER SHOULDERS!"

"Tsk! Don't get in my way!" she sent more at me "careful darling!" kurumu came from the side a sliced a lot down "I won't let anyone hurt shiva or my friends!"

"what?! She is also a monster? Who else is?!" kurumu went deeper and deeper into the pile hacking away at the plants "kurumu watch out!" moka screamed "Iron chariot!" yukari flown in and pierced the grass flesh of the beast "idiot! This is no place for a child!"

"yeah maybe you should back off now?" they never stopped their rivalry "GuuuurAHh!"

"Hey! Back off! We are trying to have a discussion!" they worked together slicing through the hoard, maybe I didn't need to transform.

"*huff, puff* that all you got?!" kurumu raised to her challenge "KURUMU! DO YOU WANT TO SIT OUT?! YOUR SWEATING THROUGH YOUR SHIRT!" she turned to me then saw most of her skin become see through "Hey no peaking!"

"it's your fault for wearing white" yukari teased her "why do you pursue to get in my way~" the old witch started chanting something "what's happening?!" the ground started shining huge amount of light "I'll show you the true future of this ranch! And the dark side to humans!" in a blinding light everyone was engulphed "is everyone okay~" yukari questioned has just now, everyone was getting a better look of their surroundings "do you understand now? Why I must destroy the humans?" when we looked back to her black running smoke plagued the sky has darken emotions plagued her face "you see, those very humans are trying to build a trash site on my ranch! My Home!" the area was a disease, rotting away as it has been abandon "do you see I've lived for 100 years and during that time humans haven't changed, from a warm town to a cold city, from a blossoming sunflower bed to what ever you call this junk" her voice didn't sound so distasteful "now it might be hard to see but I too had friends to reply on, care about and enjoy my time with, we were all driven out of our homes from those nasty humans, the ranch was our last means of paradise" she remanence of her 'paradise' happy for a sec "but then you come around and talk about forgiving them! You are asking me to forgive the humans for their torturous ways destroy the things I loved! Don't mock me!" her peaceful words were driven back into yelling anger, I've had enough. *crack, crunch* "shiva?" I walked past the two stopping below the witch "let me ask you something witch!" she looked annoyed "do you think that if you do the same thing that those humans did to you those hundreds of years ago, will fix your problem!?" she got more annoyed "ANSWER ME WITCH! TELL ME TO MY FACE THAT YOU THINK THAT IF YOU CRUSHED EVERYONE'S HOMES, EVERYONE'S TOYS, EVERYONE'S SPEICAL LOVED ONES! THEN THAT WILL MAKE YOU EVEN!?" I bursted my anger at her "YOU CAN'T LIVE IN THIS CYCLE OF DESTRUCTION AND CALL IT A DAY NO!" I stared blood hatred fury into her eyes "Listen to me dear witch, you either put a rest to your anger and let me take control or reap what you sow and burn in the cycle" my yelling is over I gave up arguing with a child, "tsk! You never stop annoying me! I've got a third option! Die by my plant monsters and I'll kill the humans! KILL HIM!" she wailed her soldiers they leaped onto me sinking their teeth into me, "AHhahah! Where's that brave heart!? Or was it just arrogance!?" she watched me get piled on by monsters seeing gaps plug up, my eyes were the last and she saw something horrifying "Hells Fire!" a burst of fire exploded from the pile incinerating the plant life, "GeeeYAhhh!" the all burned to a crisp "what the hell!? How did you?!"

"it's a trick I picked up from my dead beat arse of a father! I can channel hatred into a body of fire making me untouchable!" it was confirmed what she saw, eyes of pure fiery rage, slit eyes dancing like embers "well the hell are you?!" I was annoyed "can people not tell by my looks on what I am?!" I began to walk forward "then let me spell that out for you!?" one step "D"

"stay back!" she shaped her hand into long vines like whips "E" she sliced but missed when it sizzled away "M"

"AhhH! What's this Youki made out of!?" her hand had scorch mark from the failure of an attack "O" I was really close this time "Just die!" she tried her a pierce attack to lunge through the flame "Oop! Your smart guess you earned the last letter" I was up face to face staring my gruesome power "N" she started to shake "now what does that spell?"

"demon~"

"CORRECT!" I punched her straight into the mouth sending her flying into the trash pile, "sleep tight old witch, let the future deal with its problem"

My fiery rage ended dissipating from my body and my eyes went to a normal angered purple. The ground turned back into the present day witches ranch with littering sunflowers "Shiva!" I turned around to be swarmed by my friends, while moka aided ruby "shiva! when did you learn that?! it was awesome!" yukari was frantic glowing stars in her eyes "hehe, my dad showed me how, of course when he did it, it's a story for when your older" she pouted at my remark "I'm old for anything~!"

"not this your not" was my finally calling putting her down "shiva-kun~" I saw moka holding ruby around her shoulder "hello ruby"

"how's master?~" she looked concerned but she knew the truth "yeah sorry I guess I punched her a little too hard sent her over there~" I pointed just little further back and we saw the old witch resting back down, then *cough, cough* she began to move "what the hell!? She's still up!" of course she's still up "don't … under … estimate … me …" vines delivered her book and she placed her hand over it "No wait master! Don't use that spell!" ruby was really concerned with her and she should I just saw her monsters all pounce onto her "The hell is she planning!?" I was majorly confused "Today! I'LL SHOW YOU MY TRUE STRENGTH! FEAST! BECAUSE IT WILL BE YOUR LAST!"

*BOOM!*


	5. an end to your anger

The King Is Still Standing chapter 5

'anger is a dangerous tool, it can destroy everything that you hate or everyone that you love. But that hasn't stopped anyone before'

"Master! Please! Do you hate them so much has to destroy your body!?" ruby was in emotional pain this time terrified of her master, "What the heck is that thing!? The monster they're merging together?!"

"everyone get out of here!" I yelled seeing the witch raise her monstrous hand then crash it down "UUWwahhh!" they screamed running away "is everyone okay?"

"kukuku~ what do you think!? This is the mighty power of a 100 year old witch! You will die before the sun even rises!" bold claim for such arrogance "Everyone! I need you guys to get out of here and fast! This is going to get ugly!" I waved everyone to get out staying far from the battle "Kukuku! Even after witnessing my true form you still have the courage to face me! How determined are you!"

"*sigh* moka! I require your assistant!" I grabbed her attention "I'm going to borrow your vampiric power to destroy this woman" I was in front of her rearing an open palm out, but she looked hesitant "look I'm sorry for just using you for your hidden power it's not very nice of me seeing I'm a friend but the fiery anger has exhausted me quite a lot and I need your help" she looked at me considering her options "you don't have to, you can leave this to me I'll fine away to stall time while you get everyone to safety, at least you'll be safe from- mm!" she closed the gab leaping for kiss breaking away shortly after "you told me to never say weak things or act weak again, so if you must use me then use me I don't want shiva to think I'm useless" she held my hand gripping it tight "I'll never think you're useless~ in fact" I raised my hand to her chest "you are stronger than me" I shackled the chain just when the witch attack *boom! Crash!* "you are by far the biggest fool to let your guard down against me!" the old witch thought it was her victory, she was wrong. *Boom!* a blast of deadly light exploded around her hand "What is this light?! So un pure and powerful!"

"you're lucky I'm in a hunting mood, or I would beat you to the ground so much for bringing me out here just for her!" this nasty tongue, mean glow she's awake "it's been long moka, love you"

"don't plaster your affection on me, I'm here to clean your mess seeing your so weak" so mean~ and even after I was holding back the dangerous strike "alright then be my guest knock her dead" I gave her the path she needed and she took off running up the arm "Get off me you vile creature!" she swung her other arm violently slapping at moka but she dodged pushing off from the arm flying through the sky "don't think size gives you a winning chance!" she brought a hurricane kick swiping side ways at her face "A direct hit!" someone yelled out seeing steam come off the monster but the vines still moved constricting around moka "kukuku~ I know this immense strength" moka looked back to still hear her voice "this Is the mighty strength of the vampires, creature war bounded turning their energy into physical strength" the smoke cleared off and moka saw her attack hit but like rubber her face just bounced back "now since you were so lovely to bring yourself to me, I'm going to take that impressive power" the vines started seeping their way into her skin "What the hell!? It's going inside my body? AHHHHH!" the vines gripped at her power draining her of everything "This is my power! The ultimate spell that combines other organisms to me! I will use this to destroy those filthy humans! AHAHAAHAh!"

"that isn't going to happen~" moka spoke weakening by the magic "And why not Worm's meat?!"

"you forgot I'm not alone~" a brief fear sprung from her eyes as she lost track of the demon "LOOKING FOR ME!?" but he came to her "STEP OFF!" I sliced her from the waist then pushed off from her to grab moka "you okay? those looked terrible"

"they were, I was been eaten from the inside out but your attack won't hold her down for long"

"I know we need to aim for the magu in her book" I intrigued moka "you got a plan big guy?"

"yes, but it involves throwing you straight at the beast~" she became annoyed at me "sorry, but we also need a sharp object to have enough piercing pressure" she got more irritated at me "it seems that I need to absorb your amazing strength as well!" a fractured voice made its appearance "to image that I'll have two unstoppable forces dwelling inside me!" I saw that her body grew like spores oozing it's replacement "Just give up a become part of me!" the vines were fast and kept on target, they chanced me threw the sky narrowly dodging it's fearful grip "Shiva look out!" without knowing I was locked into a prison surrounded by the vines "Shit!" the raced towards me enclosing the distance further "Master stop!" I didn't die because ruby took the damage blocking her body "oh dam~ my magu broke, guess it's just a sharp useless stick now" ruby chucked the wand down to me having moka caught it "please stop her~ she's … gone too far …" ruby laid bleeding out wrapped in vines. *Chomp!* "RUBY!" if it wasn't painful already seeing a friend lay dead, she was offered up like breakfast to the beast "there… now we can be together again and you'll never disobey me like this" I swear this woman has no remorse in her heart "Are you ready?" I asked moka "you the one with flight, I should ask you that"

"heh! Always the amusing one are we? ALRIGHT LET'S DRIVE HER TO HER GRAVE!" my anger was my fuel here driving me forward getting the speed necessary for the launch "Ahhh! Just stop moving and face your short death!" she swiped furious of her misses "Just die!" she sent her vines straight at me "GO MOKA!" when I reach velocity I threw moka straight pass the vines and took the blow digging into my skin "know you place!" *shink* moka brought down the wand jabbing straight into the book's gem "you have been defeated, old witch"

"RRRRAAAAWWWWAHHHHH!" the beast howled its anger to the sky encasing the world in pure light, causing another explosion.

A new light shone on the witch's hill, the birth of life from uncontrollable hatred "I'm going to miss her" yukari spoke out to the sea of light "yeah we will all miss her" kurumu added on "I think shiva is going to miss her the most though~" yukari pointed out that I was glooming over the hill's sadness "should i-" kurumu wanted to comfort him but moka walked up first "I've never lost a friend before, this pain is too unbearable"

"what are you going to do about it?" she placed her hand on my shoulder "she only relied on her hatred and in doing so she brought the destruction of her only family, this isn't your fault you just got a glimpse of the argument" somehow I managed to hear caring words from the inner moka this time, "thank you, that makes me feel better" I looked into her red striped eyes and I only saw her compassion "oh? you might want this back" I reached to her handing the rosary back "yeah, I'll take it but I also want something else" I was intrigued, *chu~* then surprised when moka kissed me on the check "you know the other moka was jealous that you were spending more time with the others, she cares about you" she touched my heart, it was so nice to hear her say it. *beep, beep!* "sorry we're late! It was really busy traffic to get here" nekonome sensei appeared from her car with the bus behind us "yes it was a nightmare, we first picked up this girl before getting here" a shaggy voice came from the bus holding a stranger sight, everyone was shocked too see it "hehe~ you looked surprised to see this girl, maybe her master used what little strength left to save this girl" it was a girl with black raven hair and tattered clothes "RUBY!"


	6. An introduction to love

The King Is Still Standing chapter 6

"please shiva~… I want you again~" when I came back to the new day moka has been wearing a lustive look "I want you today~ and tomorrow~"

"hey moka ease up~ I'm free but you can't just use me and book a head of time"

"why not~ I love you~ we shouldn't wait for time to catch up~" oh no, oh no, oh no "please~ you just taste so good~!" I couldn't stop her she leaped at me then "itadakimasu!~" she drained me, story of my life. "Ahhhh! Come on moka! You took too much this time!"

"n-no~ I didn't~"

"oh really? Then explain why he looks like a date!" I was lying on the ground fading into the light "shiva please don't leave me~"

"I won't … Jerica~" through confusion I mixed up two people "I'm yukari~? whose jerica?~" she just got more worried "Look at him moka! He's confusing people because you kept drinking his blood!"

"to be honest I didn't take any during the summer break~"

"NO excuse!" I was little awake when I remembered she didn't come by for blood "moka! If you didn't drink over the break you must of starved, please remember to come by my place if your hungry I'm more then happy to help a friend" I seemed conscious enough to stand I noticed someone wasn't to pleased with my answer "come we need to hand out the papers we created everyone will enjoy them" I gained a new positive attitude from somewhere, maybe the humans.

"Hello! Please take one of our newspapers!"

"please read through it all and learn about the human world!"

"Wow! The newspaper club went to the human world! So brave I couldn't last a day with those prying eyes on me!" it seems our endeavours payed off people were grabbing it like fire. It's been around a month since we were at the human world, since we stopped the city's destruction, since we stopped the sunflowers pollution speaking of, some 'protestors' began arguing against the plan to build a factory there, the many explosion caught the public's attention and soon after an anti-factory and nature protection plan was put in action, funny to think the way to cause a peaceful end to both factions was to started a hostile take over the old witch would be proud. "yahoo~! we did it shiva! our papers were a huge hit!" kurumu was tightly wrapped around me with her hugs while moka pried her away "oh?! since this a great achievement we should celebrate with a party!"

"that's a great idea moka!"

"yes! Nothing short of amazing from moka-san!" everyone was congratulating moka, enjoying the idea "so who's coming?" I questioned "everyone besides ginei! He is enemy to all woman!" kurumu didn't take kindly his existence "don't worry I'll bring the drink! I allowed to drink sake!"

"no your not, just bring regular fizzy drinks" she pouted in annoyance, she might of grown up but she's still a child. "You guys are so weird, getting alone feels unnatural" a soft voice came up to us "I guess I'll never understand what makes you so you~" there was a woman with pale skin bangy hair and cold eyes, her outfit was very~ unique "good morning~ sorry but we ran out of copies~" she didn't halt just standing close to me, really close "fufufu~ you're shiva I can tell by how cute you look~ much more then I expected though~" she had a soften blush over a cheeky smile "I'll take this copy~ till next time"

"uh? Uh?! My paper!~" she took it when she seduced me.

"good morning everyone! I want to welcome everyone to the 2nd semester and what better why to start things off then, deciding a homeroom leader!" oh dear~ "there's going to be a lot of activities happening like the school fair so we need a homeroom leader to manage the entire activities" I'm going to feel sorry for the person who gets that much work on his shoulders "we'll need four people, one homeroom leader, one vice leader and two secretaires, now does anyone have any suggestions?" heh, I can just fall asleep now no one will pick me, "hey teacher!" the voice sounded familiar? "I think shiva-kun would make a good homeroom leader" ha, poor shiva the fool now has loads of work mounted on his shoulders… Wait I'm shiva! "your shirayuki-san? Interesting, haven't seen you during the entire first semester! But you suggest shiva? so how about it shiva?"

"What!? I'm not the leader type~ I can't do this!" I didn't get a say, everyone ignored me and started clapping "Wait! I'm not embracing it, please stop!~" before I knew it, it was too late I was the sacrifice made for the school. "congratulation of becoming the homeroom leader shiva-kun~"

"wahh~ why me?~" I mopped on the stairs "come on you'll be good, your head strong and brave that's the qualities for a leader!" moka tried to cheer me up "but I'm lazy~ I don't want responsibility for a fair~"

"come now, I believe you can pull through you always have" she comfort my depressing ass with one of those kind smiles, "oh hey by the way we should go buy snacks for the party after school?!" topic changed fast but I got in a better mood "okay, let's go I've been deciding on chips but then we'll need dip what do you think?"

"I would rather just show up to your smile then what bag of chips exist" she hooked around my arm sweetly smiling "hey now, have an opinion this is an important conversation" I poked at her cheek little annoyed "sorry~ but I'll decide when we get there" she apologised with her happy tone, it's still contagious. "hey, hey what about these~?" was holding a box of pokies "aren't those the sticks you use to plant a kiss on someone without asking?"

"What!? N-no!~ I just thought they would be … good~" she fiddled with them "moka you are way too cute to be lying, I just thought if you get them the others will definitely use it for the game and I love having oxygen" she pouted just getting redder "but hey! if your lucky you can just privately use them so then no one knows and take advantage of your brilliant plan~!" I started to wander off only just recognising moka looked worried "is something wrong moka?" I walked back and she didn't have the playful pout "I noticed you still haven't choose who you want to love and who you want to stay a friend" she started to break me "who long are you going to have my emotions held down because your afraid of hurting me~" she was beginning to cry "moka please~ don't cry, I still need time to think~"

"Well how long are you going to think!" she burst "If you haven't noticed I want you to love me! I don't want kurumu winning and taking you away from me! I want to be yours~ and you mine~" she was breaking my heart, "please~ I just want to know how to feel about you~" she was crying I wanted to confront her to love her but I couldn't raise my arms "I'm sorry~" I started to speak "I'm sorry I'm so weak when it comes to choosing who to love and who to want to be friends, I just wanted to have friends I didn't think this far ahead~" I also broke under pressure "I can't give you what you want, so I'm just going to leave" I turned and walked off "Shiva don't leave!~"

"NO! it's okay! I'll meet you at the party~ I just need to plan my life out for a sec" like the coward I am, I shy from my problems.

*tick, toc tick, toc* moka wait in the club room teary from her latest conversation with shiva "what have I done~ I knew he wasn't ready but I still pressured him for my affection~ I'm not a very good friend"

"that's correct~ you are a terrible friend" moka jolted hearing a cold voice appear behind her "you've hurt him very deeply, he is really unhappy with you so~ I've come to deliver a message" the ice figure drenching the room started to move "shiva says you are an eyesore, a nuisance, a pain that he allowed me to remove"

"Now! Wait your shirayuki right?! What are you doing here!?" moka rose from her chair "I told you, to remove you so shiva can be happy" he dead eyes focused down on moka "now why am I a pain to shiva!? I didn't do anything to hurt him!"

"are you sure?" moka didn't believe it a first but thought that the 'hurtful' conversation seemed to break him "no, no! I didn't mean it!"

"no one ever does~ it just happens because it's what we wanted, but unlike you I know what he wants because we are the same~"

"AHHHH!"

A long the banks of a large lake, shiva sat depressed by the foolish coward he is. "what's wrong with me~, am I not allowed happiness? Am I forced to be alone in this world because I refuse to accept my problems?~"

"I know how you feel, shiva-kun~" I slowly turned to see a soft yet cold harden face "oh? you're the girl in my class shiruki?"

"shirayuki, my name is mizore shirayuki" she responded sweetly as well "oh sorry, shirayuki uh? Is this your spot? Sorry if I'm intruding~"

"don't be, I would rather you stay here" what nice pleasantries. She sat next to me hair blow softly into the wind "you seem really unhappy shiva~?" she finally asked "well I am~ I had a 'fight' with someone I care about and now I'm sitting here avoiding her at all cost because I'm a disgrace" I responded deeply conflicted by the emotions destroying me "if it's worth anything, I think your awesome" she rested her head against my shoulder "I know you shiva, I know you're a shy loner who is scared of others" she caught me by surprise "I always followed you because I think your awesome, I kept a scrapbook with all the stuff you documented on" this is feeling a little creepy for my taste. she handed me a book with a pretty cover "well guess I'll take a look" I opened it a every page was blacken till ink ran out, it didn't match the cover "you see I appreciate your work, it's in the mind of a shy person afraid if he's making the right move but still stumbles around, just like me" her writing about me weren't very clear, some would complement my cursive letters others would just say I was doing a good job, it was to positive to look so negative.

"umm thanks shirayuki~ it's … lovely, but surly I'm not someone you can relate too?" she tilted her head in confusion "like people have always feared me they wouldn't think I had a heart, I can't see you living like that" her coldness was deepening "to be honest I kind of missed the times I was isolated~ I didn't have to worry about others and no one ever knew I existed, it was like the earth was balanced~" my sorrows never did get better, my dread filled eyes seeped into a lower light "why are you making this so difficult~?" the air dropped cold fast "what's wrong with you, I'm more relatable to you yet your more comfortable with the moka Akashiya~" in near instant the swamp lake froze over, creating a wintery hell rink "you care a lot about someone who just wants to hurt you~" I could barely stand on the ice, constantly sliding "come on~ would I be a better partner to be with~" she appeared from the frosty air "the little cold ice fairy~ and the hatred feared demon~ together has one?" her hair was more ragged gaining sharpen ice edges and her hand with spears of ice. Before I could try to run for it something hooked my leg "there's no use~ I can manipulate ice and snow~ it is destiny for us to meet~" she walked closer without worries has I was encased in ice "you see we're loners~ we understand one and another~ this allows us to warm each other's frozen heart, please you're the only one for me~" I was being encased in ice, no will to break free… it was going to be my sad, pathetic end to life.

"SHIVA!" there was a loud scream has I just got a glimpse of someone rocket propel themselves into shirayuki, "wh-what~?" I questioned barely having eyes sight "*huff, puff* you bitch going to die on me without my condolence!" I just someone from the mist holding a large rock "wh-who~?"

"dam how long has it been?! You can't seriously have forgotten me?! The voice was becoming familiar, "Keito?"

"long time you asshole!" it was Keito she was hacking at the ice with a large stone "what are you doing here~?"

"I came here to do two things, beat your ass for being a weak loser and mopping at the river bank and save you, the order doesn't matter to me" how charming "but why~? why would you care about me~?" *Bash!*

"Oww fuck!"

"When the hell did you become so weak! It's disgusting!" Keito gave me a hard punch "much like the friends you have! I too will come to help you! you fucking idiot!" she every bit of aggressive has I remember "don't get in my way~!" a blizzard kicked up "now I'm going to pick up your mess and come back to beat more sense into you" Keito went off only able to cut away a small portion of the ice "Why does everyone want to intrude on my destiny!" ice started climbing to the skies has frost pick up it's dangerous pace "I don't know what destiny you have but I'm not going to let you get away with touching shiva!" she started following her motives and transformed into her monstrous form. It was becoming a dangerous fight one where I think Keito is going to lose no, I know she'll lose if she trips or stops moving for one second shira- mizore will kill her, and she knows it. "Stop moving you spider bitch!"

"not unless you have dropped dead, ice whore!" Keito bounced from tree line to tree line throwing rocks, mizore just kept attacking wildly "there he is?!" a new voice joined the stray "moka?"

"what happened to you?" they landed right next to me, kurumu was with her "get out of here it's not safe"

"but what about you!?"

"just leave me, I'll get out of this and go back to my isolation" *smack!* "I am not leaving you alone every again!" moka slapped me as hard as Keito did "from now on we are staying together! You will not be alone or feel lonely for has long as I breathe!" she was really angry with me, "look what I did, forcing you to choose between friends, I didn't release how difficult it would be on you, so please don't run away this time shiva" man I'm a fucking loser.

"*sigh* you are the second person to hit me today" she looked concerned "when Keito punched me I saw it has a normal thing with her, but then" I broke free one of my arms from ice "then you slapped me and I knew I was doing something wrong!" the other was free "I forget I'm not actually alone anymore I can't just cower away anymore" I managed to break free from the ice "Keito! The battles over! We're leaving!" I called to the little spider clearly exhausted "What?! Since when are you in charge?!"

"You know I'm always in charge of the situation!" Keito felt a tingle zap through her body "Welcome back!~" she playfully shouted stinging her way over to me "Wait!? What's going on? Shiva where are you going?!" mizore was confused, the fighting stopped shiva is free and more people were here "Mizore!" I grabbed her attention "I'm sorry but I must go, I appreciate you looking after me while I was sad but my friends have come to collect me"

"what? No! you are mine and mine alone! I'm not going to let you leave!" she had an annoyed determined look "I'm sorry but I don't belong to you! I never have" my words emotionally ripped her apart "no~ … no No! NO NOOOOO!" she became unstable blasting ice pillars everywhere "Why is it happening again! WAhhhh!" she wailed creating blizzards of frost "Why Shiva!?"

"because I would just bring upon a greater pain" mizore spun around in shock "Sh-Gyak!"

"come now, you've exhausted your day let's get some rest" mizore fell unconscious because shiva chopped the back of her neck now cradling her he gave back her scrapbook ending this hellish day.


	7. You are never alone

The King Is Still Standing chapter 7

'Like dominos reality has a view steps before real disasters begins'

"hey man we better hurry home quick, it's getting dark"

"oh? are we getting scared~?"

"No! just can't see very well and also want to relax in my room" *sob, sob* crying catches everyone's attention "hey look! Someone's crying, Are you alright?!" they grew closer "hey~ she's very pretty" one suggested "shush! Hey! if it's okay we'll like to help anyway we can?" they questioned getting her to stand " bring me back shiva " she muttered under her breath "excuse me?"

"Bring me back my shiva!?" she exploded ice caved in the boys "AHHHHHHHH!"

**The Next Day, news spread to unfortunate ears**

"uh?! You can't be serious you want us! To go to shirayuki's house!"

"yes indeed, she hasn't come to school again and since she missed out the entire first semester she'll be in more trouble if she continue to skip class" Nekonome-sensei called us in to discuss shirayuki's absences but "that is why I think shiva and moka-san will be perfect candidates because of their leadership title" I really didn't want to be laid with responsibility even if it's my fault. "please bring her back, I don't believe she's a bad person just misunderstood"

"oh how motivating Mrs Nekonome I'll take into account when I'm a popsicle" I shivered at the mere thought "okay here's her room number, if she isn't there check her usual spot by the cliff near her house" weird thought it would be the lake "Nekonome-sensei do you have a minute!?" a dumpy type person walked up nonchalant and droopy "oh kotosuba-sensei is there something you wanted?"

"yeah I came to discuss shirayuki and her recent attack on my members of the soccer team, she nearly killed them" I was shocked to hear this, "poor kids were frozen in a glacier paired with beaten to death, to bad they are only seriously injured and not dead" is story seems way off, beaten to death? Yet only seriously injured "this is a major problem, this is her second time seriously hurting another plus her numerous absences, the only solution is an expulsion for her" well this is really becoming my issue now.

"really? She nearly killed the students?! We're taking about the shy shirayuki-san!?"

"kurumu please don't yell so loudly and yes the same shirayuki-san who tried killing Keito-san" I responded in an agitated mood "I don't understand why she would do it?" I see someone noticed it as well "hey!? may it's lack of love from being completely rejected by shiva-kun?" why does yukari sound correct "Hey! don't say such mean things! Your making shiva up set!" kurumu was fiercely gripping at yukari checks in my defence "don't worry shiva, even If it's your fault weren't you annoyed with her? She did encase you in ice?"

"yeah, yeah she's a Meany~ she deserves it~" yukari was being harasses by kurumu's grip "but to believe that a girl so fragile would result in such a brutish means of violence, it's unacceptable"

"Believe it or not! I have the factual evidence that shirayuki did it" a familiar deep voice approaches "here's her notebook from the crime scene" it was the same scrapbook that she showed me "forgive me, but I did take a peak and I'll say I feel sorry for you shiva" he flicked through the pages stopping at the ones with black ink seeped inside "at the beginning of the year she fell in love with a teacher, even though that form of love is prohibit she ignored it and when she couldn't she lashed out, turning him into ice, that is why she was suspended she was too dangerous" he sounded like he told the truth but was suspicious "don't you think that she's better off to never have existed? She holds no difference if she just disappears"

"what are you getting at sensei?"

"seriously, don't you think she's annoying? Someone to claim they know you just to hurt you? I know how that feels"

"wait!? The teacher you mentions it's you?!" he grew a wide smirk just covering his face "That's right! She hurt me real bad~ just like you, she didn't care about my thoughts in the matter" this is getting more terrible in shirayuki's position.

Even though I'm not the right person to talk to her I was forced to go, maybe it's my punishment for being a sad loser. "okay we're looking for room 8-6, here it is!" I came to a worn door with bottom and top completely filled with scratches, and remember not here probably cliff. *knock, knock* "who is it?" shirayuki answered, thank go she's here "Shirayuki-san! It's me shiva Abaddon, I came to discuss with you about your expulsion!" the door shuttered at my voice getting colder "I'm sorry that it was me who had to collect you, I wouldn't want you to see me after I what I said so has an addition I came to apologise" the shuttering stopped "I know I wasn't so kind on your feelings I had two others who care about me and forced me to choose between them, so when you joined in I was pushed to stress and cut someone off but that was awfully rude of me so I'm sorry, am I allowed to see you again?" there was no response, a cold linger stare at the door *Shink!* "ah?" *Boom!* "WOow!" the silence was ruined when ice spears destroyed the door and causing a backfire to explode "ugh~ ow, that's going to bruise"

"what do you want~" that same cold voice stood across me "shirayuki, that wasn't a very formal greeting" she looked away annoyed "look I've been told that you attacked two students, I don't want to believe them but I keep being shown that you're capable" I rose up to see her blank stares "please we must go tell them you didn't mean anything by it, or they'll result in an expulsion for you!" her dead eyes didn't change "please shirayuki, I don't want you to be tossed out because of a misunderstanding" for a second her eyes her coloured but not for long "why should I apologise for something I didn't do?" I was dreaded now "I admit I froze some boys but I never in anyway actually hurt them" I knew it, "you seriously don't trust me do you? would you think a girl like me actually hurt others? You've crossed the line shiva, I truly thought you understood me"

"Mizore wait!" before I could get a word to her, she took off into a generated blizzard "I'm going to kill that bastard!" my anger was boiling up.

On a hill a girl cries with the howling breeze, "as usual you come here to cry your icy tears" some fierce hands held onto a jumpy mizore "Wow~ there don't want to 'accidently' jump to your death" he held her close to the cliffside "there is some strong winds around here, I wouldn't be strange if a girl falls off"

"kotosuba-sensei are you trying to?" mizore looked back to the nastiest grin "NO! let me go! Let go, let go, let go!" flailing about trying to escape she was causing a ruckus *push* "ah? WoooooAHHH!H" in a dramatic turn mizore pushed kotosuba off the cliff "oh no Sensei!?"

"kukuku~" fear drived into mizore's eyes has she just saw a tentacle sprung from below and wrap around her leg "gees~ I was only joking~ but I guess I can't forgive you now" when she looked down she saw a man suctioned to the cliff side "if it was anyone else they would be dead" complete terror mizore started to move away but kotosuba dragged her down "where do you think you're going?~ I'm going to drag you down here with me" she tried helplessly holding onto some edges and grass "come on~ this is what you deserve~ you're a dangerous student who should have been expelled ages ago!"

"n-no~ I'm not~"

"You attacked me, I only used self-defence! Just like shiva!" she flashed horror in her mind "you know it's true, you can't help it you are just a monster"

"no, no I didn't mean it!"

"Quit complaining! No one cares about you anymore! It's better if you just died right here~" the horror, it seemed into her mind she releases she has no one to turn to or care about her anymore, he was looking right. 'I never had anyone~ everyone just hated me and it's my fault~' her thoughts gave up and soon after her grip 'I'll just die, and leave no trace of me… every~'

"MIZORE!" at jet speed shiva came to save mizore grabbing her a booting down the teacher "it's okay, I've got you, you don't need to worry about him anymore" she opened her eyes seeing the black and purple demon hovering from the edge "shiva~ you came~"

"of course I did, why would I leave you to die" she looked at his soft face crying more tears on the cliffside "heh! You little bastard! Thought you can get rid of me that easily!" there was something attached to shiva's leg, the teacher was still holding out and was weighting him down "get off you lunatic!"

"Why!~ I thought we shared a common interest?! To see mizore banished from this school!?" she looked at him shadowing his eyes "shiva~?"

"YOU CLEARLY DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL SENSEI!" he yelled with fury "I WILL NEVER LET MIZORE BE PUNSIHED FOR SOMETHING SHE DIDN'T DO! AND I KNOW IT'S YOUR FAULT!" he yelled more rage and hatred and I got worried just gripping him tight "mizore!" he grabbed my attention "I'm going to disappear for a second, hope you can wait" I was confused, what was he planning "go to my friends, they will gladly look after you, also pass something on for me" I looked into his crying eyes "tell them I love you" I was surprised but then shocked when he threw me over the wall back onto the safe ground "Wait!? SHIVA!" he fell towards kotosuba-sensei making sure he was taking him down with him, "NOOOOOO!" my tears leaked for him as I watched helplessly has he fell to his death.

I mourned over the edge has I just heard footsteps approach the grass "umm shirayuki-san? Is that you?" I turned to meet the same girl from before who loved shiva "did shiva get here before me? Where is he?" I just cried more tears as I, a stranger to her life and his had to say the truth "h-h-he~ … I-i-is" I stuttered slowly rising my arm "h-he j-jump-ped t-to safe me~" she looked horrified running to the edge looking over to see nothing but crashing waves "y-yyou're lying~ he wouldn't die?!" I was too weak to answer just slightly shaking my head "n-nn-no, stop it he's not dead he can't be! Come are you sure it was shiva?!" I managed to give her a nod "no, no nono nonon NOOOOO!" she collapsed to the ground in a fit of devastation, the only person she loved is dead. "he told me to tell you something~" I spoke up getting the weak girl's attention "he said that he always loved you" she finally broke jumping to me and holding me in a tight hug, I broke just after.

Tomorrow came and it was a very depressing day, moka told the others what had happen but they didn't feel any lighter. We all gather around his tree he normally sat at, mourning the pain "h-h-he's not actually gone~ this is like last time, he'll be back~" yukari was gripping tightly around moka "yukari~ h-h-he i-i-isn't coming back~"

"Why~! He always come back he's not allowed to die!" she was a broken child tearing up because she's not meant to know of death "That bastard!" Keito punched the tree in anger "I'll find the man responsible for it and torture him to death!" she didn't take it lightly "he's not gone, I'll keep my eyes close and If I never open he'll be right there dancing with me under moonlight, like the couple we are" kurumu was probably the worst out of everyone, refusing to believe it then there's ginei "come on pal, this joke your playing has gone on too far!" ginei also ended up punching the tree "when I heard I thought it was my time to comfort the girls but I expected you to slap me across the head, why didn't you!" he punched the tree again "Why did you leave me I thought we we're friends!" ginei was taking things a little to far hammering the tree everyone stepped in to restrain him, they all really missed him. "ahem~ would this be a bad time to interrupt~" they turned to see a short haired girl with snow white skin, crying as well "I-I just came to ask, since shiva said you'll accept me, I'm not saying you have to! just he said we can be friends~" moka broke off from the group hug walking to mizore "you were the person he save right?" mizore nodded "then treasure that, you have the most latest memory of shiva and even if he didn't ask you to join, I would gladly become one of your friends on the spot"

"really?~" mizore questioned "yes" moka answer bringing her into a hug, sealing at most comfort. "AHhh! Goddamit!" the comfort broke off when moka screamed, mizore turned around to see what's wrong just to meet him, "you guys look really said I hope I didn't ruin anything?"

"SHIVA!" everyone sprinted to him tackling the poor fool.

**I'm not going to lie, I state up cried when I killed my character, and I put on sad music to push it further. Hope you enjoyed this one, I would say my best yet but I liked the date one with kurumu also spoilers, she isn't going to let this fake death slide, no one will**.


	8. Some Problems don't go away

The King Is Still Standing chapter 8

I found out today that I am not allowed to die, and if I do I would be killed. "do to your recent stunts you are now forced to accept any demand we girls request!" kurumu marched along a small stage has I sat legs cross and half beaten to death "first request is from moka, she demands that you sacrifice all your blood to her for the next two weeks twice a day she adds!" I'm going to die~ "yukari demands that you sacrifice your lap and hands to her giving her head pats and a comfy seats" yukari walked over to claim her demand "and it starts now~!" she puffed her checks in annoyance, too adorable "and finally my request" I sense a greed of power from her "I demand that you take me on a date for the next year!" of course "Hey! that isn't part of the agreement!" moka was retaliating "we agree to use a part of his body for a maximum time limit of 2 weeks"

"fine! … I demand that I be showered with his kisses whenever I say for the next 2 weeks" kurumu was a succubus I'm surprised she doesn't go further "NO! I reject your demand it's too much!"

"oh if that's the case I reject yours for trying to kill him!" they just went to fighting each other with terrifying gazes "what are you weirdos doing?!" Keito joins the conversation, worrying me "we are discussing our demands that shiva must! Take charge off, because of his recent stunts"

"cool I'm game" I don't like where this is going, "I demand that you give me your seed so I can have my children" I saw it coming but the others went dead red blushing at hers "You can't do that! we set a common sense limit!"

"what? Having children is common sense" she didn't back down~ "can I change my demand~" yukari spoke up "if you're going to say what I'm thinking, better keep this demand because I'm not doing it with a child"

"n-no~ I wasn't planning that~ unless you want to~" I'm not meant to be here, I shouldn't be in this situations "I just wanted to change it to a date with shiva, even for one day at least"

"oh? I can do that, which day yukari?"

"I'm free Sunday! We can go then! Can I bring moka?!" her starry gaze was too much, I can't deny "sure, but you'll have to ask her not me" yukari jumped out of my lap an ran into the heated argument to pull moka aside, "what's going on here?!"

"yukari changed her request to a date with me and moka" kurumu became shocked "What?! I thought dates were off the table?! Who put it back?" I raised my hand in response "what about my date?! Why was I shot down"

"I didn't shoot it down, I was going to go through with it" she gained a slight blush in reaction "Ahem! Fine you are taking me on a date Saturday, no arguments"

"oh I'm booked Satur-" I didn't get to finish my sentence getting a nasty death stare "no … arguments!"

"uh~ sorry" woman are terrifying no matter who, "hey shiva pat my head~" when I looked down shirayuki was on my lap "What!? Are you doing there shirayuki?!

"call me mizore first~" she blushed a very light pink that almost looked blue "okay mizore what are you doing on my lap"

"yukari didn't want the head pats so I'm her replacement" she leaned back into my chest, "okay this good?" I stoked her head getting some moans "Nope! Nope! I'm out!" I unfolded and slithered my way out "aww~ and after I was really enjoying myself"

"everyone get's weirder when you die".

Homeroom wasn't a better outcome knowing what today is, "okay~ listen up class I will finally tell you the leaders of this classroom" I pray someone heroic gained more attention than me "I'm proud to announce moka has our vice and Shiva Abaddon has our homeroom leader! Congrats!" but nobody came~ "congrats shiva! you'll be great"

"yeah I heard he's a really complex individual who thinks ahead of times"

"yeah plus he brought shirayuki back from expulsion so he's also a really good negotiator" lies all of them I tell you they're all lies, gossip has ruined me "What the fuck is this?!" someone rude came late to homeroom "oh saizou your late?"

"tsch~ I came to class because I thought you were dead?! So how are you back?" he pointed at me with major annoyance "oh you know~ bounced around a bit swam a little, banged your mom the usual"

"What was that Cunt!?" he gripped at my collar rising me out of my chair "Saizou!" nekonome called out "I don't care what disputes you have out there but don't bring it into my classroom" she is really defensive on her classroom "tsch what yourself dirtbag" he dropped me and walked to his seat in the back next to mizore, then whisper began "what's his deal?"

"I think he had some dispute with shiva and now he's mad"

"to be honest I would rather be scared if shiva was angry, saizou does it for attention just look at his style, such a rebel~" the all teased him guess it's what he deserves.

When I walked out to lunch faces were waiting for their prey "Shiva! let's eat lunch together!"

"yeah!"

"normally people say hello before dinning out but that's just me" I met kurumu and yukari at for lunch, never is a bad day with these two. "so about our date Saturday~" kurumu injected "what about it?~" I answered eating some freshly baked cookies "where are you planning on taking me? Hope somewhere new?"

"mmm~ that's going to be a problem" I ate another cookie "how so?" she worried "well I said I'm booked but now that I'm homeroom leader it might get more booked until the school festival so it might happen then"

"what could be so important that's blocking up your Saturday!?" she became annoyed "well remember the time I died yada yada, well the reason I'm alive is because of Tamao-senpai you remember her?"

"yeah the fish stick who tried to down you?" she answered angered "well yeah but she saved me and bargained that Saturday for a … date~" kurumu dropped to the table "I hate fish~" weird flex but okay "hey kurumu If you want you can take Sunday I'll have the time during the festival?" kurumu shot up when she heard yukari speak "Really!? Thank you~" she gave yukari a big hug showing some sweet friendship "you know kurumu it makes me happy that you can get along with yukari after all your disputes"

"you underestimate me sometimes shiva! I can get along with anyone"

"yeah and I have no reason to dislike seeing how she gave me the day during the festival where magic can happen" oh dear "wait, the festival is where magic happens!? And moka is tagging along meaning!" kurumu wasted no seconds getting to yukari's collar "change back! I want my date on the festival!"

"I'm sorry but you should of thought of that first hand"

"how should I have remembered!? The festival is so far though~"

"not my fault you have only two brain cells residing in your boobies~" I remember the peaceful times when kurumu didn't attack yukari on spot, I'll treasure those times. "oh hey guys~ how have you been?"

"good afternoon moka, I've been well and on latest topic yukari switch the date for our date to the day of the festival"

"oh okay? guess I'll have to wait then, and on more latest topic nekonome sensei requires your assistance saying she has work for you"

"wanna bet it's just labour that she was originally signed to?" moka got her giggles at that, sealing my day for now.

"there's the bastard, sitting next to akayashi moka schools number one beauty, kurumu Kurono highly considered the most popular person in school and sendou yukari highest gpa in all grades" someone pried on shiva's lunch hour "it makes me sick to see his smug face all over those high tier woman"

"hey shiva eat up" he watched has shiva was playfully feed angering him more "he's really pissing me off to my limit!" saizou watched painfully has shiva enjoyed life, "I highly recommend that you don't fight him saizou" someone spoke "all the rumours backing around this guy gives us the warning not to mess with so I recommend you don't fight him"

"I know but there's something interesting in mind, all his wins are one on one, if we can gang him and kill him fast we can surely take him down" saizou argued making his point "I can't say we can win, we'll need to ambush him when he's not with anyone"

"I have idea?" another spoke up "I know he walks with moka every ending day we can attack then"

"yeah I'll tag along if he's so strong we'll definitely go up in numbers and school status, this could be our chance to be known" the other person with them can sell a point "mmm~ remember this saizou, if you come back beaten and broken from a lost fight don't suspect mercy from me" the man who had scars along his face made saizou quiver from his deathly stare "don't worry I'll bring a prize for the hole group to share" he reassured licking his lips.

During the days end things were looking up my way peaceful. "I'm more concerned you didn't act worried when you heard the date moved all the way to October?"

"it doesn't affect me so much, if I get to spend some time with shiva I'm more then happy" she playfully added "even if your sharing with yukari?"

"yukari just a kid, I don't mind her tagging alone of course she does worry me knowing a lot more then what she's leading on"

"yeah me too" it was a really quiet afternoon like no one is around. "Good afternoon dirt bag!" I spun to see saizou standing next to a tree "saizou what do you want?!" the moment I turned around I sensed someone fly towards me "Shit! Grrr" I did a full 360 blocking an attack from a half formed rock beast "kukuku~ good block" I just noticed someone went beneath me he had swords for hands *slice!* "Gyak! *bash* Hrrmm"

"Shiva!" the combo attack striked me down, might as well be dead. Moka tried to get to me but saizou kept his grip on her "now, now don't want this plan to faulter because someone's true self was released" he held his grip around his arm "I remember those darken eyes, the ones only vampires can have however if that rosary stays on, your just cute innocent weak moka akayashi scared for her life~" he started to unbutton his shirt "no let me go~ you won't get away with this"

"oh but I'm afraid your wrong~ The bastard demon lays dead, over there unable to move and your too weak to do anything, that is your life isn't it?" his body started to change growing into its grotesque, slimy model "I really hope shiva can hear this! Because I'm going to break his favourite toy! AHhahaHA!" saizou was having is way, mucking about like a child.

I can't move, my body won't move the attack severed most of my nerves, scratch that all my nerves I'm just lying here dead. "No stop!" a girl she's screaming in agony "Let me go! Your hurting me!" I know this voice, it sounds familiar "Ohhh shit this is awesome! She's a real banger!" the words lingered in my head paining me even in death who does she sound like? "Oh god moka has the best body ever!"

"noooo!" *bud dump* **life is full of misery, go become a plague to ruin others enjoyment become pain's nightmare ***bud dump* "hey saizou?"

"what is it?!"

"where's shiva's corpse?" saizou spun around in terror to see only a pool of blood remain "Fuck! Don't lose focus find him and warn me!"

"Hey we don't take orders from y- *Snap!*"

"Moroha!"

"Fuck! he isn't dead?! How is he not dead again?!" saizou was shaking in fear once more "saizou do something~!"

"What should I do!? It's suicide!"

"You traito-gyak!"

"oh fuck!" he watched has shiva shoved his fist through the other guys chest but the bare back scared him even more "wh-what a-are you!?" he was slowly backing away while shiva walked closer "Stay back!" shiva walked closer "I Said Stay back!" he brought his fist down but missed shiva just seeing him reappear around his face **"Death!" **he delivered a kick blasting him away through lumber, finally ending my day off with chaos.


	9. the love life plus

The King Is Still Standing chapter 9

"Ahhhhh! What happen to you shiva?!" kurumu was already screaming "oh this it's nothing just a new haircut that's all"

"NO! I'm talking about the bandages your covered in?! how did this happen?~" dam I thought it was really hidden "frankly my dear, I can't say" kurumu was confused "I don't remember getting mummified just remember saizou ganging up on me then I woke up and to what I hear was victorious in the gang up, coming from moka of course" on sync she turned to moka and became suspicious "so you know what happened?"

"well yes but no~ it was a really terrifying experience I didn't get much look of it" kurumu didn't believe her for a second "alright! But If I find out your hurting my shiva! I simply can no longer trust you to be near him" she sounded very dignified causing moka to feel guilt, maybe she does remember something. "may I asked shiva?" yukari appeared "I recently found out saizou became part of the outcast ayashi so the guys you 'beat up' were they mainly disfigured?"

"well yeah I think? One had swords for hands the other looked half complete"

"oh dear" oh dear? Why oh dear "shiva if you beat these guys up nasty things could happen to you!" that is major oh dear "see the outcast ayashi are a group mainly built around 'outcast monsters' hence the name and I've heard that they look down on purebred monsters, so you should be really careful in future context"

"that is major oh dear~" I referred my stand in the world shrinking away in my seat "mmookkaa~" more oh dears "I can't trust you now!" kurumu lashed out "you just put my precious shiva in the most server danger ever! Now I'll have to take care of him~" kurumu leaped onto me pressing the wound "Owowowow! Kurumu not so tight!"

I was later found walking with moka enjoying myself nonetheless but, "shiva I think we should see the doctor~"

"nonsense! I'm perfectly fine I don't need someone to check on me" I avoided her worries, not actually getting away "please shiva! I'm worried, what would I do if you dropped unconscious what would I tell my friends?!" she was really pasteurizing this problem of mine "you don't have to worry so much moka, this is my body I can do what I want with It"

"no shiva! don't say such reckless things! Please I'm scared of before!" she caught my attention "before you… you died" I was shocked to hear this "but when things were becoming worse you got back up and you acted weird"

"weird how moka?"

"I don't know, when you got up you started to murder all of them" this was surprising news "you acted so vicious, they were quick easy kills like you were crushing ants" she finished her sentence terrified of it "it wasn't you so I'm very worried that you'll switch back to that rampaging anger!"

"*sigh* I've had enough" I spoke full of dread "moka you want to know why I acted that way?" she was stunned but listen "the way I acted is why I was alone for so long, if you saw that me then you have a reason to be afraid" she looked shock "it's something I don't tell others, painful memories drive from that side of me, I can't remember a time before that wasn't horror"

"i-I don't follow shiva~?"

"of course you don't, know has and no one will it's my burden to deal with and no one else" moka had a sad look on her face "I'm going to walk the rest of the way home alone, you have a goodnight moka-san"

"shiva~" it pains me to have anyone know this secret.

I sat in the tree, slowly making this our place of meeting "so apparently moka is taking a break from school"

"What?! Without permission right? That doesn't sound like moka at all?" kurumu was worried as well that moka took a leave without much noticed behind it, I probably have something to do with it. "hey shiva is something wrong? You seemed distance"

"oh? sorry about that guess I'm trying to remember old past" I responded clearly upset in matters "well some interesting side of news I went to ginei-senpai to learn more about the outcast ayashi and found out they hate losing" this seems interesting "they're apparently have a big sense of pride and don't take kindly to weaklings as most are incredibly strong opponents"

"plus the public safety committee are on the lookout for them"

"oh hello Keito, thought you weren't part of the committee?" I looked down to see the same striking gaze of Keito looking back at me "I'm not, I just know things" she mentioned climbing up now sitting on my lap facing inwards, "Ahem! We are trying to discuss our next actions towards the threat so can you not push yourself all over him!" kurumu was defensive as always "oh? hehe~ okay I'll just take something before I leave" before I knew it, Keito looked me in the eyes then I melt something warm enter my mouth "mmm?~ MMmM!" she kissed me but went further, her tongue started to swivel Inside my mouth "Hey! what are you doing to him!?"

"Ah~ thanks for the meal shiva~ I'll expect some tonight" Keito jumped off walking away leaving me so vulnerable "What the hell?! Shiva are you okay?"

"I think I was just raped, I feel so cold~" I cradled myself in fear "oh my poor shiva, come here I'll warm you up just relax" she picked me up into a close hug "guess you can't handle strong affection or were you caught off guard by it?" she had the sweetest voice, probably thanks to being a succubus "may I ask a question from you kurumu?"

"what is it?"

"how ready are you for a relationship?" I asked her then she became slightly blushed "well I've been ready since I've meet you, you are my fated one so I've always wanted to be that special person in your life, are finally accepting my love?"

"don't jump to conclusion just yet, I've got another question" she was enticed to listen on "what would be your opinion if I couldn't choose? What is your views on a polygamy relationship?"

"that's two questioned silly~" her playful nature flicked me on the forehead "and to answer I would rather have you all to myself" her tone soften "I try to get most of your attention because I worry you'll look away from me and leave me behind" it was getting sadder "because I love you and I want the best out of you, so every instants you're not looking at me I slowly think your hating me~" this was hurting me I didn't want to listen to this "okay come here my turn" I pulled her into my hug "I'm going to rip this band aid off real quick, I love moka" she gripped at my shirt "and I love yukari, but as important I love you" her grip squeezed for life "and I refuse to let any of you get hurt, I know by not choosing I'm putting more strain on everyone but I can't help it, every second I'm with you guys I'm always in heaven so when you move away I fell like hell, and I hurt myself doing so" my shirt felt wet, around my chest "so if you continue to love me it's going to make it harder for me to choose and you want me to choose you but you must understand, I can't live like this I can't live on knowing someone hates because I chose a different answer!" *wack! Chu~* In a brief moment I was laid in confusion has my forehead hurts slightly more and my mouth covered. When mouths were free someone couldn't contain their problems "I hate you!" my heart ached "I hate that you think my feelings will change for you when you choose someone else!" my eyes grew cold "I told you before I will always love you even if you hate me! And that will never change!" she gripped more at my chest "so tell me~" she muttered annoyed under her breath "So tell me how many times I must say it before it gets through your thick skull!" she was yelling so much anger and leaking tears "I don't know~ I just don't want to hurt you~"

"shiva~" she cupped her hand around my check "I know you'll never hurt me" I deepen into a worse mess when I heard that "w-whaat m-mmakes yyou so sure~?"

"I just know" she closed in stealing another kiss, it was so soft like cotton candy.

Kurumu parted from my lips only to lie on my chest "so what happens now~?" kurumu managed to question after the sadness that took place "well I need to ask moka if she wants to be in a relationship that will consist of you as well"

"what about yukari?"

"well I don't want to be labelled a lolicon so I'll just let her play around and let her decide if she wants to join" kurumu gave me a kind smile "okay~ what about Keito, she seems really into you?" I gave a small blush to the question "oh yeah~ about that, she agreed to a polygamy before it was on the table, but I don't know if I want to consider her~"

"why not? Even though her personality is weird she is a real help"

"buuuut~ I'm scared if I accept her I'll wake up bound and naked with Keito locking the room" kurumu just remembered getting plushie "o-oh!~ that makes since~ I noticed she is really forward~"

"scary forward, when I first meet her after the committee she state up started demanding sexual intercourse" she became redder in the face "d-did you do it?!"

"what!? N-no! I wasn't ready for it then! A-and I'm pretty sure I'm still n-not ready~" we were like a couple of grade schoolers just childishly blushing "sooo~ when will you ask moka?" she finally question "well I guess I'll do it right now seeing how I'll be really busy in the future"

"oh?! want me to come along?"

"no, thanks for the suggestion but it'll be best if it's a one on one conversation, I would like to hear it from her and not pressured from outside sources"

"okay~ if it makes you happy, I'll be waiting for your return *chu~*" she gave me a final kiss and walked to class all giggly and smooth, "alright, time to find moka"

I was running through the forest going faster has I get closer, not in a worry at all "what's got you in such a rushed mood?" a voice called to me halting my sprint "perhaps your looking for someone? But who could it be" a man in a overcoat scars around his face, he wasn't alone either "could it be the owner of this bag?" he threw down a bag with a bat charm, it was moka's "I recommend you come with me if you wish to see her" his posy surrounded me creating a dangerous situation, I'm now worried about something. In a far off district there's an abandon school building, this looks to be their base, "Shiva! no don't come closer!" a girls voice called out "you can't be here it's a trap just get out of here!"

"Moka! Gyak!" it my rash moments I was knocked to the side "now, now it was trouble to get her here if you want her back you better put your fist up"

"How can I trust your word?! So far your just a stranger who chained up someone precious to me!?"

"you are observant but I always keep my word!" some immense power started coming off him, then his body started to grow "remember all you've got to do is beat me!" he brought down his arm creating a huge explosion destroying the wall that was behind me "Alright freak! But don't be a sore loser because you couldn't win!"

"So you dodge! Expected of the school's de-GYak!" he turned around to meet the end of my foot "half breed trash! Don't go forgetting your place in this world!" I made a new hole with his body, dust covered the area "moka are you okay?"

"y-yes~ but you shouldn't have come!"

"and why not? I care about you so if your in danger then I must come" I answered while examining the chains finding the lock which I broke off "but these guys are using me to get to you~ remember these guys are the outcast ayashi~"

"listen moka" I grabbed her face facing me "no matter who takes you no matter the status I will come after you, I will destroy worlds to see you friendly face again" she broke in tears with a sadden frown but the sounds of rubble moving distracted me "moka I'm going to beat this guys for you, then I need to discuss the future of our relationship, k?" she looked confused only worsening when I walked off "alright ugly! Let's play"

~ to be continued ~


	10. Don't like the new you

The King Is Still Standing chapter 10

Now that I'm realising it, I'm going to be late for a date I had with Tamao-sempai, "Won't you stay still!" meh~ she'll forgive me *boom! Crash!* "Why would I stay still! That arm looks way too dangerous!"

"heheh! Flattery won't help you here!" he was on a rampage just swiping wildly while I dodge and beat him down.

kurumu and yukari were pleasantly walking around when *Rumble~* "what's wrong kurumu-chan~"

"well don't you feel those earthquakes? They're quite small but something is off about them" kurumu worried ever slightly more "hey mountain oppai~ got a minute" a shy cold girl grabbed their attention "I'm going to need your help with something~"

"wait your shirayuki? Why do you need our help?"

"shiva was taken by a bunch of gangsters and I need your support"

"what!? Why didn't you step in!?"

"s-sorry~ there were too many and each one is really dangerous too~, they were too scary to go alone~."

Heated battle was going on pretty long "*huff* why don't you stay down! *puff*"

"*huff* I guess you can say that determination is my greatest friend! *puff*" this guy is nuts and dangerous, every instants he relies heavily on his right arm swinging it around he ended up hitting me once and it was near fatal "tell me! Half breed! Why would you hate pure breeds!?"

"heh~ Isn't it obvious!? Pure breeds make me sick being full of pride and always looking down at us! And yet you question why I hate them so much!" can't argue with that, I would hate if someone sees me has nothing but I weakling "now let me ask you something?" he caught my ears "why is such a powerful creature such has yourself not recorded in any library or known book!?" I was more surprised to hear this "How should I know!? I don't normally look for what I am! Just check your nearest biblical bullshit or whatever!"

"heh! Funny! But those hold no factual evidence to monsters, however we do know something interesting?!" my ears picked up rustling moments all around me "one thing we can thank saizou for, is the fight record he gave us" silence dropped "you don't take to kindly to a gang attack!" on cue a string of attacks took stage, I only blocked the first few countering them but it wasn't enough "Ahh! Shit, get off!" flailing about it wasn't looking like a fair fight, "isn't this lovely!? Finally a weakness that can bring down the all so special king of school!" they began to arm themselves with bodily weapons or just blunt tools "now, get him!" they charged forward with dangerous motives, one after the other I was beaten down sometimes dodging but falling into another "ENOUGH!" I exploded with anger blowing some back but it was a diversion *bash! Crash!* "AHHHHHHHH FUCK!" I was bashed landing against a wall but It had a rusty metal pole that went threw my gut "FUCK! RAHHH!" I tried pulling myself off the pipe out but the bastard bent the end "you're not getting off that thing" the ugly cunt look down on me while I bleed out "*blegh!* you fucking bitch~ *cough!*" I rose hatred in my eyes "I should of thought disgusting half breeds would use dirty tricks *cough*"

"of course I would use dirty tricks, there isn't a problem with that at all, to fight you must have every intent to win so I must use everything I got!" he was run down and tired making me just more angry "*cough!* I can see why everyone hates you half breeds" I caught his ears "if this is the way you creature fight then I understand why they look down at you! you have no pride!" his face disappeared into white eyes "goodnight shiva" he reared his deformed arm and crashed it into me "AHhh!" I blocked but it was for nothing he just did it again "*cough!*"

"the king! Is no more!"

"HURRAH!" people cheered in my defeat I was embracing my death "Shiva!" I faintly heard someone shout my name, it was too late for me.

"man you're a disgrace!" my deathly ears picked up someone's hatred "I can't believe you died! Just a useless weakling, why does someone of my blood happen to be so weak!"

"dad~?"

"I'm glad your dead! Someone like you should never have existed!"

"I was being rejected why?~ what did I do to deserve this~ I thought I was doing good~? Why am I being rejected" it was getting colder I lost the feeling in my body, I guess I really am dead~ "get up!" so howling rippled in my ears "shiva~!" it screeched my name "please~!... just get up!" it sounded in pain "Don't leave me again~!" this person they care immensely about me but why~ "get up! Please! I lov- gyah!"

"no wait where did their voice go!~ come back~!" I reached out in front of me grabbing nothing but air "why is it so cold~ I don't want this I want to be warm~"

"**THEN YOU KNOW WHAT YOU MUST DO!" **a darken voice called out "what is that~?"

"**YOU MUST SURRENDER YOUR SOUL AND DESTROY WHAT HOLDS YOU DOWN!" *bud dump* **my heart started to beat fuelling a desire in my chest "I WILL BURN THEM TILL THEY LIE IN ASH!"

"**HEH! THEN GO FORTH AND BURN WHAT YOU HATE LIKE THE DEMON YOU ARE!" *bud dump* "RAAAAWWWHHHHH!"**

*BOOM!* "what the hell!? He's alive!?" the leader looked back to see a hurricane of fire blow up around shiva **"HEHEHE HAAHAHAHH!" **he laughed in a malicious intent melting away the metal rod "oh no! he's like before~!" moka was terrified once more has she feels the destructive power exploding everywhere "Before?! Do you mean during the time saizou was defeated?!" the leader looked back and saw similarities between then but this fire wasn't there **"HAHAHAHA!"** shiva has fully lost his mind "hey~ boss look at his hole! It's healing up!?" the leader looked back and in a flash the hole was no more, there was no sign of injury on him. "heh! You really are something else shiva Abaddon!" he spoke with a shaky tone **"hEHEHEH! You're not half bad!" **shiva scared him further** "BY USING DIRTY TRICKS YOU MANAGED TO LET THIS HAPPEN! AND TWICE IN FACE!" **this look shiva gave off was melo, calm he wasn't worried** "NOW!" **he raised his arm crossing his face** "HOW ABOUT WE BEGIN ROUND THREE!" **he brought a slash down and a explosion went off behind the leader, "AhhH!" the all screamed being destroyed by the blast "What the hell!?"

"**so how about it?" **the leader looked back to shiva's burning smile** "WE GOING TO FIGHT OR WHAT!?" **in a swift move shiva bought a deathly upper cut** "HAHHAHA! ISN'T THIS FUN!?" **he flashed above him brought a downwards aerial crashing him into a crater just laughing at his pain.

"oh no~ he's going overboard again~" moka stood and watched the massacre that was taking place "Moka! Are you okay?~"

"Kurumu~? yukari~? it's not safe you can't be here" moka was terrified trying to push them along "hey wait a second~? What's going on? What happen to shiva?~" while moka was pushing them along they were asking all the questions "it's my fault~" she managed to answer "I was captured and shiva came to rescue me and he turned into that~" they all turned towards shiva destroying the leader **"HahAaHah! Come on! You should get up! I was having so much fun!" **he was so animalistic destroying every inch of his victims body "ughh~ hey? Hey wait!? Midou-san!" the others finally got up from rubble and rocks "this isn't good!? He's going to kill midou-san, we got to step in!" they all charged in but were met with heat so intense it would match the sun **"HEY, HEY! don't go rushing things along! I'll get to you all once I'm finished with this dirtbag!" **most couldn't push forward just sizzling to weak knees "Ahhh! This heat is unbearable!"

"Fuck this! Just move!" however some got through grabbing onto shiva's arms **"I thought I told you to wait!?" **shiva broke from his grip then slammed his fist into his jaw breaking it in two** "I Told you but no one listens!" **he rose from beating midou and procced to leap at the rest, it was becoming an unfair fight.

"no way~ what is this?~ why is shiva acting so murderous~" kurumu was terrified watching him destroy his opponents "this is like last time~" kurumu overheard moka's mutter "he went rampant before but this is somehow different"

"Moka! Is there something you're not telling me!?" kurumu faced towards moka angry now "tell me now moka! Tell me what you know!?"

"okay, I'll tell you but even I don't know much" moka was weak in the knees she just obliged "if you remember when shiva was in bandages that is because saizou teamed up on him and technically killed him" shocked was written on everyone's face "he died for a short moment, but when they took advantage of me shiva woke up and he was similar to that~"

"moka… would this information be better if not kept a secret?!"

"I know~ but"

"But what moka?! If you can't tell the person I love is over there murdering everyone in sight like a derange beast! So tell me your reason as to why you kept this a secret!?" kurumu was furious, just hammering the scared moka "because he would of hated me~" moka responded weaken "because when I questioned him later he gave me a reaction that told me that it was his strongest burden and I didn't want to push him over the edge~" kurumu was shocked to hear this but It quickly turned to disgust "I don't know what shiva likes about you" moka was stunned "he wanted to ask you to join his 'harem' but now I won't allow that to happen" moka was more worried becoming slightly confused "I won't allow shiva to have someone so weak be in his relationship!" kurumu yelled her anger just defending the one she loves "now I'm going to get my shiva back and I'm never going to leave his side ever again!"

"how do you plan to do that bimbo brains~?"

"I'll talk to him stalker! I'm his girlfriend he'll listen to me" kurumu started to wonder into a scenario that can be called a bears cave. **"AHahah! Come on! You guys we're nothing! I'm not even tired"**

"Shiva!"

"**oh? who do we have here?"** shiva looked over to see kurumu peacefully walking just to stop a few feet back "Shiva it's me kurumu! Your girlfriend, please let's go back to the school and get you fixed up" he didn't take to kindly to the request showing displeasure. He reappeared in front of kurumu towering her **"Mmmm~ you're a succubus, are you planning on seducing me with your girly charms!?" **

"i-I would never use my succubus powers on you! you are my fated one and my friend, so please" she extended her palm out to him "come back with me and we can forget about these losers, what do you say, darling~?" shiva looked at her with a pleasant smile taking her hand, kurumu was happy with this development, then his grip started to constrict "ummm~ shiva that's a little tight~!"

"**you truly are a succubus, stupid and naïve!" **kurumu looked up to see the pleasant is removed with sinister **"the shiva you knew … is gone!" **the eyes she looked into they were a orange has the fire around him, brimming with hatred **"now disappear from my sight!" **he used his hold on kurumu to pick her up and swing her back to the others crashing into some crates "Kurumu! Are you okay!? shiva why would you do that!?"

"**the shiva you know is dead! But be happy I'll be keeping his name in memory of the weakling" **he exploded in passionate flames eyeing down his next victims **"now~! What meal should I devour next!?"** he stared with a pulsating grin **"the chilly ice woman~, a powerful vampire~, the witch looks appetising but no fat" **he looked them down each one getting more terrified **"OH I know!? I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON AT THE SAME TIME!" **he charged forth hunting down his pray, getting too close for comfort.

"Crow Wings Binding!" before I single hair could be destroyed robes latched around shiva constricting his movements **"OH?! a binding spell?! This is most certainly entertaining!" **he started to heat up but the flames can't burn the ropes "now my dear boy you have certainly outlived your fun here, it's best if you never showed yourself again" a man approached shiva not affected by the heat **"Hey! you're quite strong why don't you release me and show me a good time!?"**

"I have a better idea, why not try this on for size" he revealed a collar with a bull's head serving has a lock **"Hey! keep that away from me! Don't you dare touch me!" **shiva became really scared of the device "it's for your own good"

"**NOOOOOOOOO! STAY AWAY!" **he erupted in fire but it ceased when the collar went around, generating a powerful shock destroying shiva's metal state "RRRRRAAAAAWWWRRRR! *puff*"

"*huff* wait!~ *puff huff* what are you *puff* doing to shiva~" kurumu was weak getting help to stand "Don't worry he's a friend, he came to help when we noticed shiva 'let loose'" one of the cloaked people showed themselves to be "Ruby!?"

"hello everyone it's been some time"


	11. A good luck charm

The King Is Still Standing chapter 11

"**isn't this fun!"** nightmarish figures danced in my head **"come on! Killing the weak is why we exist!"** horror played jump rope on my heart **"Oh? maybe you are the weak! I think I should kill you next!"**

"NOO!" terrified I jumped out of a resting position to see white walls surround me "where am i~?"

"So you're up~? Good morning" from the shadows rose a man in a full white costume "you seem to be having nightmares? Scared of your own power perhaps?" he questioned in a terrifying manner, with glowing eyes and abyssal design "Who the fuck are you!? and what do you know!?" I was sporadic moving frequently, paying the price "Oww~ shit"

"I would strain your body, you are in mostly perfect condition but you are still in some pain" okay so no moving around a lot, that's problematic "don't worry shiva, he's a exorcist you saved your life along with your friends" a voice I haven't heard in a long time "ruby-san?~ long time no see"

"yeah~ It has been long, wish I didn't have to meet you like this" such a peaceful tone, this is definitely ruby. "uhh~ who's making such a fuss~?" a tired head woke up "moka!? You're okay?~" I spoke in glee "shiva~? you're awake~ You're awake!" she snapped from a dazed state and jumped around my neck "oh I was so worried about you~ you we're really terrifying and I thought I lost you~"

"hey, hey don't tear up I'm okay, beside not remembering much I'm perfectly normal and you haven't lost me yet" I tried to calm her down but she didn't look to pleased, "speaking of the matters would you like to know what happen to you, Mr Abaddon?"

"oh? I guess so, are you going to explain it creepy exorcist?" ahh mouth slipped, "My you have a rude mouth!~ I'm regretting saving you~!"

"I'm sorry~ I got to carefree for a second, I meant no offensive~" I pleaded hoping for sympathy "don't mind him, he would of help you anyway"

"really?~" I stared star gazed "a friend of mine suggested I take a look into it, said she really cares about your health~"

"her? Who could your lady friend be?"

"I think you know her~ she did drive you to this school~"

"Her?! She actually cares about me! That's surprising, i-in a good way of course! Heheh~" his look never changed just dark glaring eyes "okay~ back to the topic at hand, what the fuck happened to me~! Because I'll like to know what" the moment I spoke everyone had a sad face written, like they were at a funeral "okay I'll tell you" moka spoke up "you remember the time saizou had ganged up on you and did things to me, then you did things to them" I nodded in agreement "well it happened again… but worse"

"how worse moka?"

"you even attacked your friends" dread exploded onto my face "you said the shiva we knew was gone and he was all that remained, he was a malicious creature bent on killing others no matter who" I was terrified, hearing it sounds like a nightmare "but he's gone now and I've been told he's to never return apparently" she nudged towards the exorcist "well yes I've placed two locks around your neck, one is a specially made lock for you called a bulls collar the other is a near replica of moka's rosary it's there because your human form is shattered and you are stuck in your demon form without it" I checked my neck and he was correct I had a rosary and a choke is a better term for it "so I must warn you, don't go braking that one because it's the last one in my possession"

"understood sir, keep it safe and well-guarded… but~" I began to question "what if I need to take it off? Could I just do it?" his expression seemed to change a little giving a more serious look "the rule for a rosary is only the one you truly love can remove it, no other option" it was surprising to hear and I unknowingly turned to moka seeing a cute small blush. "well~ I'll be off, I'll be back tomorrow for your check out~" he walked off opening and closing the door, leaving a dread silence overhaul. "hey I noticed that kurumu hasn't leaped onto me yet, where is the girl"

"oh~ she's right here, apparently she refused to be anywhere else but be side you" they scooted out revealing the sleeping girl, she was wrapped in some bandages "oh my poor kurumu" I got off the bed a walked to hers, caressing her check "you know, I kind of lied when I said I didn't know what happen back then, I remember things I wish I didn't" tears were slowly forming on my face "I remember nearly crushing her hand when she graciously offered it to me~ I made her cry~" I broke under remembering the horrors "I threw her aside like a ragdoll! But you know what worse than that~" I clenched my fist in anger "I know she'll forgive me, she wouldn't believe me if I said it's my fault!~" my anger was cooled when a soft hand entangled through mine "I don't think you should be holding so much blame on your shoulders shiva"

"moka~?"

"you did what you could to save me and I agree with that monster, he isn't you shiva he never will be" her kind words were brought with a sweet smile "yeah! That horrifying beast isn't you" a childish voice scampered to my other side "thank you guys, it means a lot to hear this I promise to never act like that ever again" I had my own smile to share feeling like air once more. "OH! before I forget, I had something I wanted to discuss with you moka before the outcast so rudely interrupted me"

"oh?, oh! you must be referring that you wanted to be in a relationship with me~" she knew already "so you know already?"

"yeah~ kurumu told me that you loved me and said you wanted me to … be … in … your … harem~" she got really red burning up as well "yeah~ I guess it's really embarrassing on one hand~"

"no not at all~" she spoke gripping my hand tighter "I always wanted you for myself, didn't want to share but I guess that's a little selfish" where have I heard that before "but I'm happy to be considered a partner to shiva even if it's in a harem" she looked into my eyes and I only saw happiness "because I love you, *chu~*" she jumped me going for my blood instead "uhhh~ I was expecting a kiss~"

"not until we have our date~ you can't take one so easily from me~" she waved her finger at me, when did she become a tease "Don't worry! I'll give you a kiss~ *smooch~* there~ that was my first" yukari climbed me and slapped a sloppy one on my cheek "well thank you yukari~"

"oh shiva~?" I turned to moka looking away "you're such a lolicon~"

"No! don't call me that!~" she got her laughs at embarrassing me, I've missed that laugh.

"Alright~ let's get those bandages off" the nurse here was decided to remove kurumu's bandages because of her training "my aren't you a fine looking young lady~ so much better without those cuts and bruises"

"yeah~ I'm quite glad none of you actually ended up with any serious damage considering the group you were up against" oh? does he know "yeah the outcast ayashi if I remember correctly, I would still be careful though, they are an unpredictable bunch" he sure knows how to reassure people in scary situations, "I don't need to worry~ because my darling will protect me" kurumu wasted no time clinging to me however I had a paining look on my face "are you okay shiva?"

"O-oh! yes~ I'm okay" I brushed it off quick spreading a smile as best as I could "are you sure? If there's something wrong please don't hesitate to rely on me~" she griped on my arm, warm soft boobs were clinging to me "Kurumu stop being so vulgar!~"

"why~ I'm his girlfriend I'm allowed to hold him close~" *boing* blissful heaven has pleasure was written on my face "W-well! I'm his girlfriend has well! So I can hold him close too!" I was yanked away from kurumu then my head landed in heavenly comfort "there! I can be handsy as well!" moka had lodged me into her soft yet firm bosom I could feel her heart beat "this is nice~" I muttered into her bosom her heart rate picked up "AhhH!~ Okay that's enough handsy experience!" she bounced away and I see she felt really embarrassed by it sprouting cute red checks, "oh isn't this great~ young love at its purest sometimes wish I can feel like that, by the way doctor mind spending a minute with me I've got something to discuss with you of private matters"

"alright, you guys are free to do what you want but don't leave the hospital just yet, we'll need to do one last check up for the all clear" the nurse took the doctor away to do some 'business' I really didn't want to know, "okay so what are we going to do in the meantime"

"well I'm kind of hungry, I guess sleeping a lot of hours does that to you"

"sure, I saw there's some snacks in the main lobby"

"alright, they better have some nice ones though"

Walking through the hallways I saw a lot of people in near worse conditions, I would be lying if I wasn't curious. "What do you mean he isn't in!" an aggressive tone argued around the corner "Are you saying I missed him!? because I remember him being unconscious the last time I was here! Which was yesterday!" the closer I got the louder and more familiar it became "Keito?"

"shiva!?" low and behold it is the spider I knew "Shiva! You're awake!" she ran straight to me giving me a bone crushing hug "Ahhh! Keito ease up! Your crushing me!" Keito noticed and cooled her grip but didn't let go "we are going to make babies now"

"excuse me?" before objections I was thrown onto her shoulder a carried off "Hey w-w-wait! Keito put me down!"

"not until I get my children, who knows when you're hospitalised again" she didn't halt "Keito put me down now!" I yelled at her in a threating tone "come on shiva~, don't speak so dirty to me until we're at the bedroom" but it was to no avail "freeze you crazy masochist" Keito's movements frozen when she turned to ice "mizore?! Oh thank god! You saved me~"

"no one's going to make babies unless it's me"

"ugh? UGH!?" I was back in square one because mizore has taken me hostage "Mr Abaddon please go to room 343 for your final check-up"

"saved~ again~""

"aww~ I guess I'll have to catch you next time~" I was released but I didn't feel safer.

"doctor? Are you in here?"

"yes come in" I entered to a fairly ordinary room, just a regular check-up block "so what type of checks are you going to do?"

"oh? oh yes, just some check-ups" he ignored my response "hey doc, why am I in for a check-up? When I woke up I wasn't covered in bandages, so what was my problem?" he froze for a sec getting a darken overhaul "you're smart Mr Abaddon, too smart for your own good" he started to reach for a stool "I told you to be careful~ yet you trust even the most simple of men!" in a quick madden succession he throw the stool but it was a distraction baiting me into being injected with a needle but I was able to catch his arms beginning a wrestle "you are quite persistent~ just give up! The outcast ayashi will win!~" he was not screwed on right, just foaming from the mouth "here~ just relax and let me inject you~! you'll be a lot better if I do~!" he pressured on putting more wait behind him "after I'm done with you~ I'll use this shot on your friends~" dread caught my eyes "one after the other~! To show you why you don't mess with us~! Now isn't that a cruel way to die!" anger was building up inside me, I wasn't going to let that happen *snap* his fore arms broke but it caused no flinch "you sure know how to piss someone off!" my eyes sparked a familiar burning glow but it was embers in comparison "Now! Step off!" I brought his body down towards my knee braking his neck *crack* it echoed around the room. "my oh my what's going on in here?" shit I've been caught with a dead body "oH! nurse, this is a misunderstanding the doctor acted crazy and started to act me and almost injected me with poison I believe"

"did I hear correct? You haven't taken the injection?" her question sparked my concerned but it was too late "Now that is no good~ I can't have the plan failing so soon too bad my puppet couldn't do it but I'm the next best thing~"

"Ahh! You bitch! What did … you … do~?" my body was giving up I was failing to move "don't bother~ you'll become my manipulated doll a kill your very friends"

"n … o … mo~"


	12. hard time with nurses

The King Is Still Standing chapter 12

My body is so cold~ I couldn't feel anything but I was moving I could see that but not feel it, what's wrong with me. "oh it's shiva, welcome back" is that yukari-san? Yeah and she with the others~ this isn't good I need to tell them to run, "Oh shiva I'm happy to see you, mind if I ask you a favour~" moka no run, run while you still can "shiva? are you okay~?" my arms started to raise, no put them down what am I doing?! "shiva? Ugh! Shiva!" no what am I doing! I'm choking moka, I can feel my hands constricting around her neck Stop! "stop please stop~ your hurting me~"

"Shiva! what are you doing!?" I don't know someone stop me~ *crack! thud!* "I don't know what's gotten into shiva but it better stop right now!" thank heavens Keito intervened I don't know if I could of stopped it "k-kei" my speech was coming back "t-to~"

"shiva? care to explain yourself?"

"kill me~" I must atone for my sins "kill me Keito, I can't bare to live knowing I tried to kill my friends twice~" I am such a horrible friend why do I live, "you're such a loser, just explain yourself and we can forgive you, even I know you didn't mean it" but I feel so guilty.

"what happen to shiva? I never saw him act like that?" kurumu was really worried about what had just happened "yeah he tried to hurt you and now moka, it is worrying"

"no yukari, I mean this time he wasn't … in control of the situation~"

"hmmm~ now that you mentioned it?" Keito released as well, "when I attacked him he was sluggish in response?"

"yeah even walking towards moka he limbed a bit" it was fairly obvious to this group "but we need his reasoning behind this" moka spoke up "that is the final piece, why he lashed out but I have my faith!"

"Yeah! Me too" kurumu added "hey, I don't hate the man he's strong and that is all I need" Keito suggested "I plan of making sure he lives happily so I'm going to help him" mizore slid her way into the conversation freaking others out a little bit then, "hey everyone~" shiva came "hello shiva! are you okay now?"

"yeah~ I'm feeling a little better now" he came in looking exhausted "oh darling, you sure you're okay? you look tired~"

"I am~ but that's about it"

"okay~ would you like to tell us what you told ruby?" moka suggested sheepishly "oh sure, if you insist but it isn't that interesting"

"okay shiva I know you meant no harm but can you explain you lashed out?"

"I don't know ruby, one moment I'm meeting the doctor then next I'm strangling moka with my bare hands!" I curled up in a ball terrified now "what's happening to me~?" I spoke in a dead tone concerning ruby "why am I attacking people I care about, people I love!~ I- I just want to know what I did to deserve this~"

"shiva no one deserves punishment" ruby placed her arm on my shoulder, grabbing my attention "it is thrown at others to make sure you don't forget the things you truly care about, that is why you didn't kill your friends and why my master is an example of the other end of the stick"

"oh yeah~ I kind of forgot about the old witch, is she resting well?"

"well she's dead but I did plant her in the garden we grew up in and that's doing okay"

"that is what I meant, we mustn't forget the dead 'to be forgotten is a fate not even our enemies should live with'"

"that's really beautiful"

"yeah my older sister Shera used to tell me that, I used a lot of their lifestyles for my own~"

"well, I think everything here has been cleared up and I recommend you don't walk alone for a while"

"thanks ruby, I'll keep note of that and stick with my friends however I am feeling a little tired, so the bed might take more priority" she got a giggle out of that "that is okay, today has been weird"

"tell me about it."

I immediately broke the 'rule' ruby gave me, to not walk alone but I my defence it was to the toilet. "if I follow the signs I should get lost, right?" I'm kind of worrying myself "it says next left so next left and Wow!" I slipped on a pool of sorts "what the? I think the janitor Is sleeping on the job" I placed my hand down on the floor but when I looked towards it, the colour was a familiar colour "i-is this bl- AH! Gees!" the room I'm in was full of corpses "what happen here?!"

"ahh~ I'm glad I found you~" this voice why do I remember it "hello again Mr Abaddon, I'm from the outcast ayashi and this time I am to personally eliminate you, too bad your friends couldn't join you" from the shadows a girl with white hair and blood stained nurses clothes? "you say the outcast ayashi! Why do you persist to annoy me!?"

"weird, I was going to ask the same thing but that is your own fault, you shouldn't of messed with someone like us" *grab*

"Hey!? you're alive?!" the 'corpses' were moving "well they technically are dead, I just can control them with my fluids when I **inject **it into them"

"Wait a second! Inject!? You inject a mind control liquid into them?!" my brain ached as memories filled in "wow the doctor is correct, you are too smart for your own good figured that from inject even after the memory erasure, your death will be even more impressive!" *chomp!*

"Ahh! Get off!" they all climbed me weighting me down "Now hold still! And die quietly please!" her finger launched at me she was going to use me again, "No!" my mind blanked out when I saw pink hair cover my vision "I'm sorry shiva~ I wanted to protect you but I had no choice but to jump in the way~" it was moka she took the injection "but don't worry~ I know you'll pull through" she started to fall and I went to catch her but she unconsciously fell forward into my chest *tink!* and ripped my rosary off "Moka!" in an explosion of fire those embers burned the sparks I needed, releasing me from the flesh wall on me "Wow! Such untameable power! I must make you my puppet now!" those horrific nails spiralled towards me, such a disgusting sight *shink!* "AHhh! My fingers!"

"there those were my biggest problem, now let me finish the job!"

"Don't mess with me! I'm a member of outcast ayashi! This wouldn't be the end of-Gyak!"

"Shut up already you annoying bitch!" this has ended with a round house kick cracking her jaw. "so moka looks like you can take off my rosary, I guess we are a cute pair now" *slap!*

"ow moka that isn't very nice~" she had a dead look signally me "oh I see, the serum is still working" she went for another swing but I caught her in a hug "don't worry I'll forgive you after the serum is gone, k?" her dull eyes leaked tears but I knew they were kind spirted.


	13. Negotiation between groups

The King Is Still Standing chapter 13

The hell that took place at the hospital is over, there were a lot of casualties one was mine but they seeped it as the creepy fake nurse's doing. "it feels good to be out and about~" I gave a little stretch and cracked my neck along with it "yes~ now we can continue our life has a couple" kurumu started clinging onto my arm "yes! Couple" moka grabbed my other arm "I want to join in desu~" yukari climbed my back once more "you sure have a thing with woman shiva~ makes we want you more"

"Keito!" she addressed herself in front of me "everyone freeze~" mizore turned them all to ice "can't you see shiva can't move around if you cling to him~"

"thanks mizore, but you can unfreeze them now"

"okay~ but because you said so~" mizore has this weird girly act sometimes, kind of cute "AHHH! Mizore can you not freeze us all the time!"

"sorry but you clinging to shiva and he couldn't move"

"but that is what boyfriend and girlfriend do! hold each other" while they argued yukari noticed something "what happen to shiva?"

"ugh? Ugh!? Where did he go!?" he disappeared "that's shiva for you, can't just give in to our womanly demands got to make It a challenge"

"Keito I think womanly looks is the appropriate wording"

"I know what I said" I worry sometimes.

**Meanwhile where ever the hell shiva is ~**

"hmmm~ mmm~ ummm~" I hummed a tune in my solute aka the might tree, "I shouldn't really be alone~ don't know who will take advantage of you"

"yes could happen at anytime as well~" oh shit, I remember that voice "Shiva-kun~ where were you when we planned a date!~" Tamao-senpai slithered her way up the tree scaring me further "well the thing is~ I was kind of dead again~ so I missed it?"

"hmmm~!" she was judging me heavily staring daggers "oh well~ I guess I can't argue, you're a man who attracts dangerous people" tell me about it "But! That means we have to schedule a rain check"

"ummmm~ about that~" I paused on the news getting death glare storm "I don't think I can date anyone unless … part … of … the … harem~ sorry" she had to process things "ah~ I see, you're a pussy"

"NO!" she laughed at me "I guess the young man I cared about isn't so young anymore~"

"I'm like turning 17"

"Oh~ how time steals our precious moments in life treasure your youth shiva"

"you are like a year older than me"

"oh well~ chow shiva! by the way I move out of the way if I were you" she pointed to my left and I just got up when I saw her *crash!* "Owwie~ why did you move shiva~"

"because you would of killed me with that tackle! Be careful when you're flying!" kurumu pouted annoyed she couldn't help herself "well I just wanted to show my affection for my boyfriend, is that too much to ask!?" I dropped down "alright, come here" I opened my arms for her to accept "humph~ I don't know if I want one right now!"

"suit yourself, I could fine moka and-"

"No! I'm sorry I really want them now" she cupped her arms around me "okay, okay here I'll return one" she embraced the hug I embraced her softness, soft comfy~ *ting, ting~* "hey shiva?"

"hello kurumu"

"do you think I can take off this rosary?" she stared in awe at it, getting me to questioned as well "umm? That is curious, maybe give it a wack" she agreed and gave it a light tug, "oh? maybe more strength" she tried harder then harder then harder but failed each time "ohhh~! This is annoying! Humph~"

"it's okay, maybe it's locked on one person~" her hug got tighter when I spoke "you love me right~?"

"where is this coming from kurumu?" she squeezed harder "can you answer it for me"

"well yes love you, so much in fact I'm willing to do anything"

"then why can't I take off the rosary~?" just more sad questions "okay kurumu tell me, why are you so concerned about the rosary?" she buried herself in my chest avoiding me "it as something to do with moka isn't it? You saw when she took it off yesterday" it pains me when she avoids me and grip my shirt so much "listen a rosary knows nothing of love, because this thing would of let you rip it off otherwise, so why are you so conflicted with it?" she finally got out of my shirt to ask me her problem "it's because I still feel like you like moka more than me~" my heart nearly broke, I thought loving multiple people would remove superiority, "okay listen, I love you and I love moka, you are both my girlfriends but I thought accepting you both would make it equal but I can see I was wrong, you still want to compete to be favourite and I think you're wasting your time" she waited eagerly for my next statement "because everyone is my favourite and no one holds value over the other, that is love is it not?" she was falling into tears, starting to sniff "*sniff* I'm sorry~"

"for what kurumu?"

"*sniff* for questioning you, I knew you loved me but I still wanted proof I acted selfish~"

"no it okay to question things, just don't think you matter less in this relationship"

"shiva~" she stared passionate into my eyes "kurumu~" I returned the gaze soon meeting her lips, they were soft and tender I just fell into it.

"I hope you're planning on sharing him?" our moment was ruined with a little spider spiralling down "how long have you been here Keito?"

"I actually got here before you"

"that is kind of scary~" she shrugged it off "so are you going to answer my question, are you planning on sharing him kurumu?" Keito stared down kurumu she just gripped my arm "yes" she answered "and no!" then came the truth "I will share him seeing it's a harem but I have my wants a needs so I'll steal him has well!" she was a determined fighter "heh! I like her, you do know how to pick them shiva" Keito seemed really pleased with kurumu's determined stand "now how about we go make those babies that I promised, I'll even consider a threesome with her" I looked to kurumu heavily blushing bright red "hmmmm~ no" I turned the offer down spiking kurumu "Keito you are definitely too crazy to be kurumu's first time and I'll only take her on when she is fully ready to do so"

"WhAt! iF I Am ReAdY nOw~!" she bursted in a dramatic flurry "are you sure? Wouldn't you rather your first time be after you get married?" she exploded in colour covering her face "ohhh~ don't hide away kurumu! Show off that adorable cute face~" she avoided being seen crouching in a ball, I truly love her~.

Club hours started up again, I could say I missed them but~ "could you not sit on him!" it was the same ordeal out there "I'm sorry? do you want a turn?"

"N-no! maybe~ I just think club hours should be professional!"

"moka does have a point?" I suggested "we should act professional or we could miss the deadline"

"See! Even shiva agrees" moka felt triumph "well if you say so, that means no more lap pillows or lap seats~" moka started to re-think her victory "and no more hand holding, cuddling or kissing just plain old work relation status" I added seeing moka didn't feel so victorious "okay you win~ we don't have to act professional~" moka revoked her victory "hey maybe you should give a lap seat a try" kurumu suggested "really? You're just going to let me? Sit on shiva?"

"yes! This is a harem so we got to share shiva, so take it or leave it" she acted so professional, I'm adoring the new kurumu. "okay I try it out, so I sit like this" she decided to sit regularly on me "sure, by try this" I spun her hips 90 degrees and threw her arms around my neck "how does that feel?"

"better~" she had a light blush looking into my eyes "I'm glad I made you happy" I smiled towards her and she took a great step *chu~* she gave me a kiss on the check making me blush "what~ we're in a relationship, we can do those types of things~" she became mega adorable right now, "Okay times up!" in jealousy kurumu pulled moka off my lap "H-hey! I thought you said we can share!?"

"yeah, but you ran out of time so my turn! H-Hey!?" kurumu looked back to mizore on my lap but she faced straight towards me "what are you doing?!"

"I wanted a turn and I think I win~"

"win what!? There was no competition!" kurumu questioned but to release what she means when she saw my embarrassed look "he's enjoying himself~"

"n-n-no~ I s-sswear~ just mizore can you get off?~" I covered my eyes but she leaned closer "don't worry we can make babies later~" she wasn't wearing a bra! *poke~* "oh I've been poked" AHHHHHHHHHH!.

A few minutes later and I was in the bathroom washing my face, memories just flooded back into my eyes "NO! *bang* oww~ I need to control my reactions~ don't want to be brain dead"

"Yes that would be a bummer!" I spun around and saw a quirky dressed man "if you were to bang your head into those sink my entertainment would ceased to exist"

"I'm going to stop you right there, first off who the hell are you? What?" I caught his attention "okay I'll help you out, I'm kiria yoshii of the outcast ayashi" my eyes burned orange taking stance "cool it, even though I'm here to fight you it's just not you yet so ease up a little" if it was that easy "I am here to give you guys a chance"

"a chance you say?"

"yes that is what I say, a chance to entertain me and I will let all you guys off the hook" he was sketchy but he doesn't sound like a liar "and just to help a little more I'm talking of combat means so don't come with a circus or whatever, I have taken interest in that friend of yours Akashiya moka-san, she a vampire if I'm not mistaken"

"nope not at all"

"Heh your funny, go to your friend and take her to the cemetery where I will judge if you are to be ignored"

"and how can I take your word for it?" he vanished to whisper something behind me "you can't~ also don't tell anyone about your job, chow" he was fucking weird.

I walked to the girls dorm needing to pick someone up, "alright if I remember her room is around her" I scaled the doors with names across them, thankfully they're alphabetical and I found it pretty easily *knock, knock* "coming!" the girlish voice I was looking for is still home *click* "Oh?! shiva what a surprise what are you doing here?"

"I just thought since our date was a few days back and I missed it, that you would like to go on a walk with me?" I offered my hand for her "Oh sure, just let me get dressed"

"okay kurumu, I'll be waiting" I think I caught her in a more relaxed time because she had a nightgown on. "okay ready!" she came out with a coat and shoes and fitted her hair "so are we just going for a walk? Where to~"

"don't get to excited it's a walk but there is a twist in the end"

"a twist?~ am I going to be lead on a moonlit night to a sweet dance?"

"you'll be disappointed if you think like that" she didn't seemed to annoyed by response just held close. "shiva is there something on your mind?" she finally questioned my spacing "well yes but I can't tell you"

"oh why not~?" she questioned playfully "I was told not to tell others, so it's a secret"

"okay then~ I won't push you to tell" she seemed a little shaken by it but didn't let disturb the walk continue peacefully around my arm. "hey kurumu?" I got her attention "are you still upset you can't remove my rosary?" I also got her surprised "where's the coming from shiva? does it have something to do about this walk?" man she's sharp "no~ I just want to know if you'll hate me if you can't remove it?" she stopped in her tracks to hold my hands tight, "I thought I said I would never hate you, not even if you despised my existence I will continue to love you" she gave me an angelic look that pried on my forgiveness "yes~ I'm sorry, I don't ever want to hate you or let you hate me, just if you can't remove my rosary we might be in trouble"

"what did you do?" her tone was firm, like a wife caught her husband drinking "nothing~ I just ran into the outcast ayashi again…~"

"Shiva!" I was shrinking under her penitence stare but was brought back when she collapsed me in a hug "why do you have to scare me all the time!~" she yelled into my chest "is it amusing to watch me worry about you!~"

"n-no~"

"Then why do you keep getting yourself in dangerous situation!~ this is not healthy shiva~ for you and for me~!" her tears are painful to watch, breaking me more and more "please tell me shiva~ what do you get out of scaring me like this"

"come here~" I couldn't stand the sight bringing her back into a hug "I don't get anything from seeing you cry, it hurts me to know you are not smiling" I proclaimed with every passion I have "you know the original option was to give up moka to the bastard for a fight but I couldn't do that" I felt her grip at my shirt "but I choose you because I believe in kurumu, I believe you wouldn't let some asshole get in your way but most importantly" I took her hand to place over my neck "I believe kurumu won't let a rosary stop her from loving me either"

*shink!*

Kiria has been waiting at the graveyard for a while just reading his book in patience "I wonder if he's coming? I wouldn't blame him if he ran away, just means I'll need to find him again"

"Who would run away from your ugly ass!" I challenged him from the tree line "so he actually came and in your demon form I noticed, is moka nearby?"

"No! but I got someone just as awesome"

"If not better!" there she came flying into the scene "mmm~ you have disappointed me shiva, I thought you would obliged to my demands"

"yeah~ no, I don't listen to assholes so you can forget getting me to sell my friend" he didn't look to pleased "well if the mighty vampire isn't coming then I guess I'll let my friends deal with you" *click* out of no where cyclops fell from the sky "Jesus! Christ! That is a dramatic entrance!?"

"heh~ I should say these guys aren't part of the outcast ayashi so they'll be going all out" these monster are definitely not part of the same organisation "hehehe~ are we really allowed to go all out kirai~?"

"yeah! Do as you please" disgusting I wouldn't let them get away with such acts "hey kurumu, think can take on the tuxedo giants?"

"ha! I can take them down in no time flat!" she readied her claws "that's the sprit then I'm after kiria"

"Why do you say It like your hunting me?! I don't remember you being an issue?"

"Well I'm about to become one!" *Boom!* kiria was forced to dodge "at least you as fast as they say!"

"yeah try to keep up!" *crash!* I didn't let him catch a breath "you are strong too! You might make me reconsider my opponent"

"how about focusing where I am first!" kiria was fast I admit, able to duck under my swipes "K~Yah!"

"kurumu!" her screams threw me off "shiva look out!" but it was short lived when I snapped back to kiria take a slice at my distraction "Shiva please watch your fight!"

"Yeah! Sorry couldn't help but check on you!" kiria just missed me with his deformed sword snipping bits of my hair "Shiva have trust in me, I won't let these guys win so keep your eyes fixated on kiria"

"okay!~ I trust you! don't let me regret it!" round two begun "He~YaH! Rah! Ah!" I went on a rampage of attacks trying to drown out kurumu's screams with mine "Ahh~! Arrrhhh! Kyah!" I kept replaying in my head 'trust her, trust her focus!' it was slowly losing effort "kurumu isn't looking too good~ maybe you should help her?"

"Shut up kiria! She's doing okay! I trust her!"

"oh? from my point of view she looks like to be losing, down to her underwear" don't listen to him he's taunting your emotions "AHHH! Shit! Ee~aahh!" it's not true drown it out just ignore it, you must trust her! "Don't you think weak woman are annoying~?" kiria suggested into my ears "I remember you did say you don't accept weak woman so why keep her~? She's a pain after all"

"**SHUT UP!" **in an angered moment my power increased **"I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO TALK TO KURUMU THAT WAY!" **I pushed forward rearing my fist back **"STEP OFF!" ***BOOM!*I crashed my fist into his face getting a shockwave out of it "Oh shit! Kiria!"

"Kiria-san!?"

"**what Are YOU DOING TO MY KURUMU!" **my anger exploded into my heat erupting flames in my eyes "AarrrAhh~! Nothing man! honest"

"yeah, yeah! Just scratched off a few clothes"

"**LIARS!"** *Boom!* "gyak!"

"**ALL LIARS!" ***boom!* "Gayk!"

"**RRAAWWAAHH!" **I stood atop them in victory letting out a beastly howl "shiva~?" I snapped towards a worried voice "that is you~ shiva?~" I looked into her fearful eyes thinking something is wrong " Y-yes~ I am shiva, I'm sorry am I scaring you again? I'm such an ass" kurumu started to cry running straight at me "No! I'm sorry~! I was just worried I lost you but I'll always know you're shiva, you are my shiva!" she tackled me for a hug apologising for some reason "that's okay, I hope this walk was okay because I'm kind of tired"

"oh! then why not end this beautiful walk by staying at my place~?" she finally squirmed it out, "okay I guess it too late to go to my place I can hang around" she blissed me with a beautiful smile while she held onto my hand, ending my day with such delight.


	14. Conversations with Progress

The King Is Still Standing chapter 14

*Bring~ Bring~* *bring~ bring~* *click*

Another morning came and disturbed my peace, "arrrrHhh~ is it morning time~? then that means its shower time~" rising slowly out of bed I met some resistance, "hmm!~ mmm~"

"I forgot I shared a bed with a plus one, she looks so peaceful" looking back kurumu had such a lovely face, her skin was soft and peachy and she looked after herself really well, it was angelic in a way "hey kurumu~ wake up, it's morning~" I played with her soft cheeks slowly waking her up "mmm~ *yawn~* hello shiva~ is it morning~?"

"yes sleepyhead, come on get up we got to go to school"

"aww~ wouldn't you rather skip school today and hang out with me~?" she suggested seductively "the answer to that is no, I wouldn't want to hang out with you"

"not even after I do this~" she removed something under the blanket and threw it aside turning my head I saw what it was "AhHH! kurumu! that's your bra!?"

"yeah~ and you can get the rest of the deal if you stay with me~" she had the blanket lifted up revealing her suppled skin, "You are a true succubus to the end of your tail"

"oh!~ you want the tail as well?~"

"Just get up kurumu, the quicker you do the faster we can go to my place so I can change" I left the bed leaving her "come on~ don't be like that~ just come in here with me~" I waved back leaving the dungeon.

I let out a hefty stretch feeling just a little tired still but a sudden deep breeze child my response "AHhh~ gees, what the? Mizore?" I turned to the stair cases and she was seeping with cold murder, but when our eyes met, she flinched away. "Mizore I know that's you, come out!"

"dam~ you spotted me~" she came out slowly waddling her way over "yeah, your cold aura is hard to miss"

"I'll take that has a compliment~" she replied wrapping her arms around my neck grabbing my attention "getting pretty~ close are we?~"

"yeah~ is that a problem?" she asked like staring into those blue eyes were a problem "I've got no problem~ just looks like you're setting something up?"

"oh~? you mean something like this" I watched the eyes fade behind her eyelids and then felt soft perky lips take a crash course into mine. The suddenness was nothing compared to the sweetness of her breath, the cosiness of her hug and the coldness of her touch I just wrapped her in a tight hug, silence making it ever so peaceful. The pain of it, is the lack of breath or I would have it go on forever, "thank you … for the … meal~" mizore managed to get out with tired breath "don't say things like that" I was discomfort from her playful attitude "but I'm happy you were my first~ now I can push this relationship further~"

"mm~? What are you instigating mizore?" she didn't answer just nuzzled into my chest, "it's always the quite ones, is it not"

"so you're finally done kurumu? it took you long enough" I mentioned and mizore got more clingy "good morning kurumu, you doing okay I presume?~"

"yeah, after my great night with shiva I'm pretty set" when those words left her mouth I knew a misunderstanding was about to happen. "so you're experience now?~" I caught the whisper of the petite snow woman "please treat me well shiva, it will be my first time~"

"No, no, no you are completely misunderstanding the situations, I'm still a virgin"

"don't worry mizore~ I can be there and help you along the way~ encase you stumble a bit~"

"you are a bad influence on others!" kurumu wasn't any help going behind mizore joining the hug, "gees~ you two go to school already I need to drop by my place"

"aww~ I thought I was coming with~?" kurumu whined in a lovey dovey fashion with puppy dog eyes "don't give me that look temptress, I'm going to my apartment and I'll see you at school"

"aww~ shiva's a meanie~ come on mizore we should go to school" kurumu was understanding, taking mizore away, I shouldn't keep them waiting.

Playfully humming a tune, I walked in the opposing directions to everyone else, getting curious glances as well. "Oh hey! shiva!"

"hello moka, how's it going?" the cutesy voice skipped over to me "oh I'm good, just curious how did you get past me? I thought this was the only exist for the boy's dorm?"

"oh you are correct, just slept at the girls dorm with kurumu" she jumped in surprised, "oh?! okay~ I guess that's okay seeing you're her boyfriend"

"are you bothered by that?" I questioned her "uh!? No, it doesn't bother me, not at all" she answered really fidgety playing with her thumbs, "well okay then, just remember I'm your boyfriend too don't think your feelings don't matter to me because they do" I looked at her worried but she nodded me off "okay, I'll see you at school"

"uh, wait? I thought we we're going to walk to school like normal?"

"well I just want to swap clothes that's why I'm going back, so I don't want to make you wait longer then needs to be has a result you would walk alone"

"well~ that's considerate of you shiva but I'll gladly wait a little longer for you" she answered with a bright contagious smile, "okay, I'll be quick *chu~* bye" I gave her a quick kiss then took off. racing through the halls I got to my room hastily opening the door making my way to my cupboard. Rustling through all the clothes, making quite a racket "uhh~ who's making the annoying sound!~ I'm going to kill you~!" a agitated voice appeared from my bed, barely awake as well "Keito!? What are you doing here?!" she stared on, focusing more on the bler in front of her "uh?!~ shiva?~ that you~?" she rubbed her eyes trying to focus the image "Yes! Now answer me what you're doing in my bed?!"

"uhh~? I was waiting for you~" she answered in a tired seductive tone "why the hell would you be waiting for me? I don't remember asking for a visit?"

"*yawn~* of course you didn't ask~ it was going to be a surprise~" she was more awake this time "alright, how did that work out in your favour? I never showed up and your surprised has been spoiled"

"oh, that reminds me, where were you? you never showed up" she questioned with irritation "well I was an kurumu's, I slept there because she requested it"

"oh? so my man isn't a virgin anymore? Always makes things more fun with experience" Keito misunderstood completely with her usual erotic look "no Keito I didn't use kurumu for sexual needs, I simply stayed there, I don't think I could ever forcefully take anyone into that sort of thing"

"that's what I hate about virgins like you" she suddenly became hostile "even though you are in a relationship with 5 fucking girls you still shutter away behind your virgin shield!" she was really hammering the nail in "it kind of disgusts me that you act so weak because I know that you're not, so why try to resist it?"

"do you really want to know why?" she didn't bother replying already knew I would tell "take a long hard look at why I try so dam fucking hard! to keep the people I love away!" ripping my shirt off in a haste getting Keito to fear for her life "enjoying yourself?! Do you like looking at the pain I've lived through!? All the scars, burns and electrical marks littering my body!" I was burning all my anger away "tell me Keito how does it feel? How does it feel knowing full well that If I get intimate with someone, they would look at me in the most disgust look they could manage, I can tell that your face is filled with the utmost horror." Then a body crashed into mine wrapping me in a trap "I'm sorry!" has it started to echo it's hurt words, "I swear I'm not looking at you with disgust or horror or any other painful expression! this brings me no pleasure seeing you like this!~" I can feel the touch constricting around my waist "please forgive me!~ I was acting selfish again~, I've always not been too good at romance in relationships~ so I'm sorry if I hurt you, I wasn't thinking~ please don't be mad!~" I have never heard Keito sound so fragile, I guess she has always hid it away from others "I'm not mad Keito~, I could never be mad at you~, I'm sorry for raising my voice at you I wasn't thinking" I turned around to embrace her in a hug as well, closing in tight "but this is my fault, I wasn't thinking just shoved you into a depressing hole, I was being childish and arrogant just not acting like a good boyfriend should"

"but I'm the one who insulted you, I was childish to disrespect your choices in life" I embraced the comfort has much has she did was, caught in the moment forgetting serval things.

"you know? I just realised something" looking down I saw what every man dreams of "you are very much naked"

"oh yeah~ surprise~!" she threw on a big smile squishing me with her body "still think the surprise was spoiled~?" she was back to her erotic voice of seduction "you never lose that seductive tone of yours do you?" she teased me grinding all over me "ohh~ but you enjoy it don't you~"

"with every second, I enjoy your confidences kind of cute in most ways" she looked up to his innocent blush "you know now that since you admitted it, I won't ever stop forcing myself onto you?" she had a light blush as well as a smirk "yes but you can relax every once and awhile, maybe some simple cuddles? Or quick kisses?"

"you really are a virgin~" she responded with a playful tone "a girl is butt naked crawling over you and all you're thinking about is a cutesy sweet relationship?"

"what can I say I'm a man of worries, can't just force myself onto others like a werewolf" suggested with a certain person in mind "well~ I'll give you the all clear~, when ever you want to release your needs please don't hesitate to call upon me~ and I think the others think the same way~" she traced her finger around my body sort of marking the letter 'K' "thanks, it will be in my mind" she wore a dissatisfied face to my reply "whatever!~ I'll just be here, waiting for your return" she broke from the hug resting on the bed, giving me a full picture "oh? your staying here? But we have school?"

"I'm not going, I'm just going to wait for your arrival again" she played with some string she spewed up "alright~ just when I come back have some clothes on, I wouldn't concentrate if you're naked 100% of the time" she giggled at that smirking me off, woman are worrying.

"Hey moka! Sorry if I took too long" when I came out moka hasn't moved from the spot I left her in "don't worry, it wasn't that long just a view minutes is all" she was really forgiving, "well thank you for waiting so long, shall we?" I offered my hand, to which she graciously accepted it "yes, I think we should hurry as well, we might miss the bell?~"

"then we must kick it into maximum overdrive!"

"Ahh~ shiva wait!~" I picked up moka into bridal position running at maximum speed. We got there in a relax manner now just holding hands and chatting, "why was Keito even in your room?"

"I don't know, it was a surprise for me to uncover to bad I spent the night with kurumu" I was changing shoes talking about Keito "yeah, imagine if you didn't go to kurumu's what would of happen?"

"pretty confident she would force me into sex"

"she is pretty forward, wish I could be that confident~" she muttered the last part under her breath "what was that?" I scared her a bit appearing face to face "Ahh~ it was nothing~ Woah!" I scared her to much she tripped over someone's shoes "Ahh!~ careful moka shit!" I then fell on top of her in a very seductive pose. My knees held me over her and my right arm locked her into my eyes "ummm~ shiva~" I stared into her blushing checks and innocent eyes "ummmmm!~ moka" I shared similar features *squish~* "Ahh! Shiva! *bam*"

"Wah~!" I got pushed a little distance and rose up to see moka extremely flustered holding her chest, what just happened?

"I know we are dating and we have desires but you can't just randomly touch me like that~" moka was teaching me something important "yes I'm sorry, I know consent is important and I'm truly sorry I won't do it again"

"what's going on here? Shiva, moka" kurumu joined in paired with mizore "shiva~ forced himself onto moka~ unable to control his desires~" yukari popped into existence as well "Whhhat!? Shiva!?"

"it was so beautiful~ they toppled each other at the shoe lockers, not worried about public eye~"

"YUkari! Please stop talking!~" moka freaked out in embarrassment "aww~ now why didn't you touch me like that when you slept over~?" kurumu latched onto me curling her arms around "you can use me for all your desires~ and needs~" succubus to the heart, down to her tail "thanks I'll keep that in mind~" kurumu responded in similar fashion to Keito but, childishly "man!~ a girl is trying but still not getting anywhere~" she broke away from her hold sounding dissatisfied "I feel like after all our time together you wouldn't act like such a virgin"

"I see, virgin uh?~" my tone dropped, deeply saddened by that word, I slowly moved towards the door "shiva, where you going?"

"I'm going to get some fresh air, it's feeling stuffy in here" I left them in a depressing matter, I need to think.

"I wonder if I'm actually prepared for love?" this cross my mind in my alone time "I can't go back to being friends, that would hurt them but am I truly prepared for the responsibilities ahead, like how do I handle 4 different personalities and desires, I might of rushed this too much"

"I won't disagree with you on that, you are in a harem when you barely know how to create atmosphere"

"hello again Tamao-senpai, what brings you around?" Tamao sat next to me on this quiet day "well I just bumped into your conversation about not able to handle relationships and thought you would like advice"

"so the famous Tamao of the seas has advice for me, you have the stage" I acted with a sadden yet comedic tone behind it "well just thought that you need experience before you can understand what your partners feel"

"what are you suggesting Tamao-senpai?"

"I tell you after you cut off that depressing monotone, it's terrible to have" she made her request then I complied *slap* "AhH~ there we go, is that better?" I woke myself up a bit getting a louder voice "yes that's perfect, here are you listening?" I straighten myself up, waiting for her mighty advice "I think you need to get laid before you can act lovey dovey with your members" she gave a cheeky smile, with straighten eyes "but who is my next question?"

"well you have the innocent moka ayashi, delicate like a flower but paired with a fearsome attitude"

"moka is a good suggestion, but I'll need experience for the other personality" she was scratched off "well then why not your little favourite, the succubus Kurumu Kurono?"

"I'll love to, she might know the most about this but I don't want her first to be spoiled and rotten"

"her love for you wouldn't be destroyed that easily, even if your bad at sex" kurumu was scratched off my list "well if you want your little witch kno-"

"No!" I shouted in the name "I don't consider yukari and option, she's a child It will have a bad reputation on my name"

"okay~ don't get so defensive, she just wants to love you as well"

"I know, sorry but yukari is scratched of the list" I wore a guilty face with apologetic tone "well then we're down to one, the last one of your mighty list"

"Keito Jorōgumo, the voluptuous spider" her face shone from the rest, of course it was her "I believe she will be the best option"

"yeah, the experience of pleasure she probably can make kurumu run for her money" Tamao let out a little laugh as response "the irony in that is the fact she never did sleep with anyone"

"wait really?!" I was surprised by it "yeah~ don't get me wrong she's dated multiple people, but not one ever felt safe around her, breaking up in the first 3 weeks or so" my face wrote shock, she's a virgin has well "I remember her first time dating someone, she choose an ogre and eventually she scared the shit out of him for being too sexual, can you believe it!? An ogre afraid of sex, it's still the funniest thing to me" I was stunned, I just joined in the amusement "but you know what's even funnier?" she paused to tell me something "you are the first person she actually wants to marry" I grew little hot in the face, blushing red blood "I nearly dropped dead when she told me, she never did plan so far ahead with a relationship" I was going to drop dead myself, the overly sexual Keito who bangs around for children and sexual favours, wanted a cutesy happy ending "so I hope my advice helped, I expect to see you come out a new man"

"yeah~ kind of the point but I hope you have a wonderful day as well" we exchanged a nod then she walked off, I still don't feel too sure about it but it's exciting nonetheless.

When the day ended, I just got more nervous. Waiting outside my door I felt like an earthquake, "okay, no time like the present *click* Hi honey I'm home!" I walked in, to my guess being as good as any has to what has happen.


	15. Keito please Love me

The King Is Still Standing chapter 15

**If it wasn't obvious this is a lemon chapter, things will be relaxed next chapter but this is a purely sexual chapter.**

**Enjoy your turn on ladies and gents **

"what did you do?" upon entering a fully dressed Keito this time I saw an unearthly sight, "what? I just made this place homier~" there were webs and thread everywhere "what do you mean homier!? How long are you staying here!?"

"till you get a home for your own, which I'll move there" she responded playing with more of her webs "okay I'm setting ground rules then" I made my way through the webs getting to the lazily dress woman "you are not to destroy my room with all your webbing, unless it proposes art, got it?"

"since when are you so controlling~?" *bam* I locked her gaze onto me closing our spaces with my hands on the wall "since you met me, I've always in control" I stared stern dictator eyes at hers' "what's with this dominant tone? It's getting me turned on~"

"that's kind of the idea~" without noticed I closed the gap between our faces, locking our lips in a sweeten adventure with tongues dancing around our mouths. Her arms curled around my neck gradually falling into it but I had to part from the moment leaving a stunned spider, "now why did you stop~? I was enjoying myself~" her sultry attitude never ceases to amaze me "because we first must clean my room then I need to talk with you my precious Lyssomanes"

"how did you know I'm a Lyssomanes?" her firm demeaner dissipate leaving a surprised blush "did you think you could hide anything from me? This is our relationship~ we're going to know each other's secrets~" her playful face was replaced with an adorable pout, "well I don't know a lot about you~ so it's an unfair battle" she was acting childish with blushing checks soften eyes "you are so adorable Keito~ just makes me want to go back for seconds" I tried a seductive tone for once, probably biting off more then I could chew "oh is that so?~ then let me help!" I was pulled onto the bed this time on the bottom end of the situation "if you're going to dive head first then you must know what you're getting yourself into~" she started with unhooking her bra through the shirt, letting her boobs soften and free "you know I'm not going to stop myself if we continue"

"has much as it's my first time, the knowledge I have keeps me focused" I suggested poetically getting her attention "what could you possible know to make you so calm?"

"that it's your first time too" I saw her become stunned in reacting to it, she just fell into my chest "it was Tamao-san wasn't it?"

"yes" I responded holding her in my arms "does it make you angry that I know?" she shook her head in my chest "cause I feel like your angry at me for knowing"

"I more angry at Tamao-san spilling my biggest secret" she was annoyed, mopping into my chest "come on~ don't be so down, secrets spill out some times but we must just live with that"

"easy for you to say, I'm supposed to be the adultery of the group but I've never banged anyone" she finally fell for the hug, softly resting against me "can you imagine, the overly sexual Keito Jorōgumo bragging about the experience never actually had sex!" she was really angry with herself, flailing then falling back into my chest, then I proposed the question, "what if that becomes a lie?" catching her ears "what if I proposed to be your first? And you become mine?" her eyes glistened "wait really!? You're not fucking with me?!"

"that's a tricky question, because I'll be fucking you but I'm not fucking you"

"shut your mouth!" she closed the distance of our mouths but this was different, it was passionate. Instead of her forward desire she was just relaxing into a sweeten kiss "you know I was joking about not being able to control myself if we continue, I wanted you to pussy out so I won't have to embarrass myself"

"and what about now?" I stared into her purple eyes getting and an amethyst shine "now~ I can really let go and do what I've always wanted for months~" she wasted no time getting my shirt unbuttoned, getting to my rough skin "I forgot about these marks on you~" she traced her figure over it "but don't worry~ I'm going to claim them and mark them with pleasure~" I saw her head lower itself to my chest, planting a kiss on one of the scars, then another, then another slowly going down "there~ did I make the pain go away? Are you full of pleasure~"

"not even close" I saw her gaze burn brightly "maybe if I kiss down here it'll go away~?" she started kissing at the waist line just above my pants "let's get these pesky pants out of the way" her tone got existed with burning lustful eyes and I got scared the closer she got "oh, wow" she got past my boxers and greeted my junk.

I didn't know what to say, she stared at my flaccid dick eyeballing it making me feel uncomfortable "well, all I can say is at least you're not small"

"w-w-what size w-were y-you ex-xpecting?!" I stuttered with embarrassment "don't know? Thought demons would be huge! But I guess all my knowledge is based around porn" I didn't know how to interpreted my size, the porn I've watched made me feel inadequate and tiny but I guess Keito thinks otherwise "m-m-may I a-ask?" Keito looked at my embarrassed face "i-Is t-the s-size a-alright?" I couldn't focus kind of worried of the answer, "*chu~* I've never cared about the size, just how you use it to pleasure me" Keito was up to my face while her hand slowly rubbed my dick "and what if I can't pleasure you?~ what happens then?~"

"that's why you chose me, to teach you pleasure correct?" she stared it my eyes sweetly "thank you Keito, I'm happy you understand"

"you're welcome" she climbed back for another deep kiss, filling the requirements I needed "oh? hey! see that's a nice size" I looked down to see my dick is hard "now just relax, let your little Lyssomanes handle this~" she lowered her body coming face to face with my dick grabbing it with her hand first, stocking it while she sucked on my balls "ohh~ this feels awesome~ sure it's your first time?~"

"what? No I've done blowjobs before just didn't get close enough to do actual sex" she looked at me confused I just felt stupid "oh~ I just thought since you're a virgin you didn't do sex~" she then pried on my stuff up with hunting eyes "did you really think a blowjob counts to your virginity being taken away? You really are a virgin!"

"Shut Up!" she took entertainment from my downfall "aww~ is big guy mad he didn't get first oral~"

"I said shut up!"

"Ughh~ *gag* hmm~" through heated moment of burning eyes I shoved Keito head straight back to my cock pushing my dick to her throat "if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all, ever heard those lines Keito?!" I slowly removed her head from my cock but not letting go of her hair "*cough, cough* didn't think you'll be rough *cough*" she had little tears dangling from the end of her eyes "I'm sorry but you got annoying"

"don't apologise, I like it rough~!" seeing her eyes burn passion I got up onto my knees "well then let's pick up where I left it!" I slammed her head back triggering the gag reflect in her, then I slowly bobbed her head picking up the speeds "see, much better, not a single word from you" bobbing up and down only gave the sounds of suction "ohh Keito I'm coming to my end!" I warned her yet she wrapped her arms around my waist not allowing me to pull away "Ahhh! Keito!~" I climaxed deep down her mouth, she chugged it like a champion. "PuaH!~ *glug~* I swallowed it all, see Ahh~"

"you're disgusting, do you know that?" she smirked at me "hehe~ but you love me~"

"I know~ come here!" pulled her back to me placing her on the bottom this time "I'm enjoying myself so far, about you?"

"meh~ you could be bigger" she taunted my patients "don't make things worse for you~"

"hehe~ what are you going to do about it?~" she was getting really cheeky, I had to shut that mouth again, "mmm~ are you just going to kiss me all day? Mm~"

"Mmm~ shut up~ you can't rush these things, just let me enjoy myself~ mm~" we were just deeply kissing has I slithered my hand down my body "one thing I've noticed~ is you are still wearing a shirt and pants but that isn't acceptable now is it?~"

"what are you going to do about it~?" my hands already working together, slid her shirt off showing the beautiful style of her skin along with the plump peak of her breast "it's good to see these gals again~" I perched my hands around her firm boobs, feeling it's curvature "did you miss them that much~? should just not of dress today"

"yes why did you ever listen to me" I responded in a cheeky manner later going for the left breast while I massaged the right "ohh~ not bad, are you sure this isn't your first time?"

"I've just read and watched a lot of pornography, I have most common knowledge on this" my other hand slowly traced to her lower regions trying to gain access to her pants "arrh~ what the? Of course, jeans" she had jeans on so it was kind of tight to go through the top, "looks like your having troubles getting in?~ want some help?"

"no, I'm perfectly fine just a little speed bump" I immediately unhooked the button and unzipped the zip "see no problem, now to remove the accursed shorts" my hands dragged off the jeans from her tinder thighs and soft feet, leaving on the black lace panties "ohh~ this is beautiful" her slender yet meaty body with a nude tease is a gorgeous sight "you are allow to touch this artwork remember"

"sorry~ just enjoying the sight, I'll make it up to you *chu~*" I started kissing her shin slowly making my way inwards, "such a ladies man~ treating with dignity and kindness~"

"don't want your first time to be a dump and run *chu~*" I got to her thigh and felt their thickness and suppleness, it was like they were giant marshmallows. She wasn't too eager about the situations, slowly opening her legs "p-please~ be gentle~" I looked up to a blushed Keito and smiled "I know, don't worry I'll try to make it as pleasurable has you made mine" she trusted me fully relaxing her legs showing a more clear picture of the underwear "I think it's best I remove this now" Keito didn't argue letting me slip off her last remaining clothing showing me her bare pinkish vagina. I gently started to kiss it, eventually licking the lobes around it "ah~ that tongues awesome~ but I this teasing is killing me!~" she was getting really impatient now "do you want it now?"

"yyyeeesss~"

"then I need to hear you beg" I crawled up to her starting to massage her breast "please give it to me!~"

"I want to hear the words 'shiva-kun fuck me until my legs are numb and I'm gasping for more'" I circulated around the nipple "getting dirty are we Ahhh~!"

"Those weren't the words!" I pinched on her nipple pulling at moderate "ahhh~! Okay! stoopp~"

"say the lines, Lyssomanes"

"Shiva-kun fuck me until my mind is numb and I'm panting for your touch!" she butchered it creating somewhat better one "that wasn't it but you seem to be going hey wire"

"that's because I want it! I want you to enter into my pussy and fuck me crazy until you climax inside Please! Just fuck me!" she gripping onto my shoulders with burning eyes "if the lady wants it, I Won't Ignore it!" *pop!*

"AHhhh hahah YeaAHh~!" one thrust I broke through her barrier and felt the tight constriction around my dick, it got hard to pull out like the walls forced me to stay in "Man! this is tight~ I can't pull back"

"yeah~ that's … bound to … happen" I looked at Keito she looked to be in struggle and exhausted "you okay?" opening her eyes meeting that purple gaze she gave me a nod "alright, I'll start moving" I started easing out while Keito slowly got stronger grip on my shoulders then I slowly pressed back in, she tightness started to loosen up "ahh~ you can pick up the pace a little~" Keito whispered through heavy breath "alright~ I just don't want to hurt you okay"

"don't worry about me~ just focus on fucking me" her tone was going strong not bothered by the pain "do you always have to act strong all the time?" she wore a nasty smirk "just fuck me already" she pulled me into a deep kiss has I pushed my hips to hers, she groaned with pleasure I picked the pace up, sounds of checks slapping getting louder, howls of pleasure becoming more frequent and movements became more rhythmic.

We bounced back on each other, holding each other close getting rough with time. Moans and groans with sides of pain from gripping skin but it was all pleasure, every thrust I made opened her vagina more slowly easing Keito "ahh~ this is way too good, I feel like I'm going to cum~!"

"Then please~ cum inside me, give me what I've desired from you since the start!" she howled In between pleasure with pleading eyes "okay I'm not going to ignore you anymore~" I closed into her stealing another deep kiss has my hips thrusts became harder, faster and stronger until "Keito!~"

"Shiva!~" I exploded hot semen down her vagina draining my energy. I fell right next to her and she cuddled right next to me, "I will say this … you are pretty good for a first timer …" despite not moving much Keito was has tired as me "cool~ I'll just add … you were alright"

"alright?!" I stuck a nerve "are you saying the blow job was satisfactory~?" she climbed on top of me "are you saying these tits were okay?" she grinded her body against mine "and are you saying these lips never once sealed your arousal?~" she was such a tease, I wrapped my arms around giving her the answer "no~ … not for a single second, you were awesome" I pulled her into me having another kiss "I really happy that I'm your first~" Keito responded resting on my chest "yeah~ I'm also glad I chose you first"

"Oh?~ so you were planning on doing it with the others?" she asked with those seductive eyes "first, no threesomes until everyone as went throw" I killed her fun "and second yes, I planning on doing kurumu next seeing I have knowledge from you"

"would you like something extra as thanks for the good time?" I looked into those eyes eager by her response "make sure you never forget she exists, the moment you use her like a sex doll just ponding her till you cum, the experience is forever boring" I made this a prime metal note, never to forget "thanks, is that because I did that to you?"

"no~ you were great, just hoping you treat the others as greatly has you treated me" she had real compassion in her voice *poke* "oh?~ it seems stamina is a strong suit of yours" I looked down to her stroking my again harden dick "wanna go again?~"

"hell yes"


End file.
